Une romance Légale - Traduction
by IloveKliss
Summary: La suite d'Une Romance politique. Alors que Kurt et Blaine finissent l'université, de nouveaux défis attendent. Est-ce que le Kurt aimant peut calmer le sombre Blaine à l'esprit tordu ? Il y a une relation esclave/maitre consentante. Pas de BDSM. Rating M à cause des amorces de sexe gay, viol, langage et maltraitance.
1. Chapter 1

_**T/N : Bonjour ! donc comme beaucoup me l'ont fortement demandée, voici la suite d'''Une romance politique''. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant !**_

 _ **Cette histoire commence durant les dernier mois d'université de Kurt et Blaine.**_

 _ **PARTIE UNE**_

 **Chapitre 1**

C'était le mois de janvier. Kurt était assis à son bureau, regardant la page web de Parson et le bureau de placement des stages. Il avait regardé cette page web, chaque janvier pendant trois ans. Chaque année ses yeux scannaient les villes.

New York

Londres

Paris

Chaque année, il cliquait sur New York. Les stages étaient incroyables. Il rencontrait les meilleurs designers. Il travaillait sur des défilés de mode montrant des designs d'avant-garde. Il travaillait avec certains des meilleurs talents de l'industrie de la mode. Tout cela était un rêve devenu réalité.

Presque.

Kurt bougea sa souris sur le mot Paris.

Il s'arrêta et permit à ses yeux de dériver sur la photographie de Blaine posée sur son bureau. C'était sa préférée. Drew l'avait prise l'été dernier pendant qu'ils étaient tous à Central Park à l'un des célèbres pique-niques mode de Lake. Blaine était assis sur l'herbe, sa jambe gauche étirée, sa jambe droite vers lui avec son bras posé sur son genou. Il avait permis à ses cheveux de grandir pendant l'été, donc son visage était encadré de boucles sexys. Son sourire était magnifique et ses yeux miel-ambre scintillaient. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait cette photo. Il aimait l'homme sur la photo encore plus.

Kurt détourna le regard de la photo et regarda la boite contenant son portfolio de dessins et de croquis. Son dossier d'admission. Tout était emballé. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était imprimer et signer le formulaire d'admission.

Ses yeux revinrent sur la photographie.

« Je t'aime Blaine. Mais je dois y aller. »

Il cliqua sur Paris.

* * *

Depuis son siège au deuxième étage, Warren regarda Kurt entrer dans la bibliothèque et aller dans le hall vers les ascenseurs.

Trois ans et demi.

Depuis trois ans et demi, Warren était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Il connaissait chaque détail sur Kurt. Ses plats, couleurs, films, séries télé, designers, restaurants et commandes de café préférés. Il savait comment faire rire Kurt et ce qui le faisait pleurer. Il connaissait son emploi du temps, ce qu'il y avait dans son placard et quelles chaussures il portait avec chaque ensemble.

Il n'avait juste pas trouvé un moyen de dire à Kurt qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Ou un moyen d'éloigner Kurt de Blaine.

Warren détestait Blaine. Passionnément.

La première année de Kurt et Blaine avait été difficile, et toutes leurs douleurs d'ajustement furent remarquées par Warren. Kurt essayait de passer autant de temps que possible avec Blaine, mais il était déterminé à construire d'autres amitiés et relations. Blaine comprenait ça, mais sa jalousie et sa possessivité prenaient souvent le meilleur de lui. Il se méfiait de chaque homme gay avec qui Kurt était ami et clarifiait qu'il les tuerait s'ils étaient intéressés par quelque chose d'autre qu'une amitié avec Kurt. Kurt lui manquait terriblement durant la semaine, donc il était furieux quand Kurt faisait des plans avec Warren ou quelqu'un d'autre pendant le week-end. À la fascination de Warren, Kurt n'était jamais bouleversé par le comportement de Blaine. Il restait complètement amoureux et dévoué à son jaloux, manipulateur et trop protecteur petit-ami. Par-dessus tout, Kurt demandait toujours la permission de Blaine avant de faire quelque chose. Ça rendait Warren fou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kurt restait loyal à quelqu'un aussi dominateur. Oui, Blaine aimait définitivement Kurt ; c'était évident qu'il l'adorait absolument. Mais Blaine était égoïste, possessif et irraisonnable. Quand Warren suggérait à Kurt de penser à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, Kurt le regardait comme s'il lui avait suggérer de porter du polyester. « Warren, j'aime Blaine plus que tout. Je ne veux personne d'autre. » ça n'avait aucun sens.

Kurt pourrait avoir n'importe qui.

Kurt pourrait avoir Warren.

Pourquoi Kurt n'arrivait-il pas à voir que sa relation avec Blaine n'était pas normale ? Est-ce qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il y avait d'autres gars qui adoreraient être avec lui ? Des gars comme Warren qui n'essaierait pas de le contrôler. Blaine agissait comme s'il possédait Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt était d'accord avec les conneries de Blaine ?

Il y a un an, après que Kurt ait refusé une septième invitation à accompagner Warren chez lui pour un week-end, Warren demanda des réponses.

« Kurt, je vous ai regardé pendant deux ans. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus me taire. Blaine est un connard ! C'est un connard qui ne te mérite pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ? »

« Tu ne comprends juste pas notre relation. Ne juge ni Blaine ni moi ! »

« Je ne te juge pas ! Les faits sont juste là ! Tu lui demandes la permission de faire des choses. Tu lui permets de prévoir comment tu passes chaque moment de ton temps libre. Et, soyons honnête Kurt, tu veux faire le programme d'études en Europe, mais tu ne t'inscriras même pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'inscriras pas, Kurt ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Warren, arrête ça ! Tu ne comprends juste pas ! »

« Alors aide-moi à comprendre ! »

« Blaine est… Blaine n'est pas comme les autres gars. »

« Sans blague ! C'est un monstre de contrôle jaloux et surprotecteur ! »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. Blaine est… il a des capacités spéciales… et… ça le fait agir comme ça. »

« Quel genre de capacités spéciales ? »

Kurt regarda Warren. Il voulait lui dire. En ce moment, il voulait tellement dire à Warren pour Blaine. Mais, il ne le fit pas.

« Il est juste différent Warren. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »

Warren laissa passer. Il détestait voir Kurt bouleversé.

Warren regarda Kurt avancer vers lui. Il devait vraiment l'oublier. Kurt appartenait à Blaine. Warren devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ouais, d'accord. Il se disait ça depuis trois ans et demi.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, c'est fait. J'ai envoyé le mail sur le chemin. »

Warren sourit. « Bien pour toi, Kurt. C'est fantastique. Je sais que tu seras accepté. Attention Paris ! Voilà Kurt Hummel ! »

Kurt sourit faiblement. Warren tendit la main par-dessus la table et prit celle de Kurt. Il aimait combien la peau de Kurt était douce. Douce et lisse.

« Kurt… tu dois y aller. Ne laisse pas Blaine t'empêcher de faire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas garanti qu'on va m'offrir un poste. »

« C'est des conneries et tu le sais. Ne commence pas à faire des excuses. Tu dois le faire, Kurt. Blaine devra juste se dépasser. »

Kurt recula sa main. Warren regretta d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Il chérissait chaque petit contact qu'il expérimentait avec Kurt. Mais, il ne se déroba pas.

« Je le pense vraiment Kurt. Ne laisse pas Blaine t'en empêcher. Tu le mérites. Tu as gagné ça. C'est la prochaine étape dans ta carrière. »

Kurt regarda Warren dans les yeux. Comme tellement de fois avant, il se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance à Warren avec son secret. Ils avaient tellement partagé ces trois dernières années. Ils avaient stressé avec leurs projets ensemble, s'étaient consolé pendant les contrôles et s'étaient félicités. Et, Warren avait dit ses secrets à Kurt. Comment son père devenait parfois abusif et de le frapper. Il y eut quelques fois quand Warren était revenu des vacances avec des bleus au visage, et Kurt l'aida à designer un plan anti-cerne. Kurt aimait Warren. Il était son meilleur ami. Après Blaine, bien sûr.

« Warren… à propos de Blaine… » Kurt s'arrêta. Que faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit que je postulais. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

« Je pense que je vais attendre et voir si je suis pris d'abord. »

« Kurt, tu sais que tu vas y arriver. » Warren était énervé. C'était ridicule. Ton petit-ami est supposé te soutenir. Tu n'es pas supposé avoir peur de lui. Peur de vouloir plus pour toi-même qu'il ne le veut pour toi.

« Kurt, si Blaine est vraiment le mec génial que tu me décris toujours, alors pourquoi diable est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas maintenant ? Il devrait être heureux pour toi ! Il devrait te soutenir ! »

Kurt soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire ça aujourd'hui. Lui et Warren se disputaient à propos de Blaine depuis trois ans et demi. Lake continuait de dire à Kurt que Warren était amoureux de lui. Kurt ne voulait pas croire ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ça. Il aimait Warren. En tant qu'ami. Et, il avait besoin que Warren reste son ami. Il ne pourrait jamais y avoir plus. Jamais.

Mais, Kurt savait que Warren avait raison. Il avait hâte d'être accepté pour commencer à convaincre Blaine de le laisser partir. Il y avait une date limite pour informer la maison de conception de sa décision. Il devait commencer à travailler sur Blaine maintenant.

Ça allait être une bataille.

La plus grosse bataille de leur relation.

Et Kurt était déterminé à gagner.

* * *

Blaine était assis dans la bibliothèque à moitié en train de lire, à moitié en train de rêvasser. C'était de la faute de Kurt s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le cas qu'il essayait de résumer. Blaine ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à leur dernière fois ensemble. Kurt avait été dans une étrange humeur sexuelle et avait demandé à Blaine de le baiser contre le mur de brique exposé. Ils évitaient toujours ce mur parce que Blaine ne voulait pas rayer le dos de Kurt en plus de tous les bleus habituels. Mais pour une quelconque raison, Kurt voulait le faire ici.

« Mon magnifique, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu es sûr ? Ces briques semblent vraiment rudes. »

« Je suis sûr. Baise-moi Blaine. Baise-moi vraiment fort. Juste là. »

Comment diable était-il supposé résister à ça ?

Blaine avait soulevé Kurt contre le mur, et glissé sa queue en lui, en presque un mouvement. Le grognement de Kurt de l'entrée rapide poussa presque Blaine sur le bord. Il commença à entrer et sortir lentement, toujours inquiet des briques abimant le dos de Kurt.

« Tu es mon maitre ou pas ? Baise-moi comme si tu me possédais. »

Putain de merde.

Blaine avait perdu la tête.

Blaine soupira et arrangea discrètement son pantalon. Il devait vraiment se concentrer sur ce résumé. Il regarda sa montre. Il était supposé rencontrer le Professeur Murray dans 45 minutes pour discuter de ses plans pour l'été. Le professeur disait qu'il avait une très bonne opportunité à discuter avec Blaine.

Blaine était reconnaissant envers le Professeur Murray. Pendant les trois dernières années, le professeur lui avait servi de conseiller académique et de mentor. Blaine appréciait son intérêt pour son succès. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas était l'insistance constante du professeur Murray pour que Blaine pense au droit criminel plutôt que celui des sociétés.

« Je pense juste que vous feriez un remarquable avocat de la défense, Blaine. Vous avez l'esprit juridique pour ça. En plus, c'est du travail très fascinant. Le droit des sociétés peut être assez ennuyant. »

« Mais l'argent est dans le droit des sociétés. Toutes ces heures facturables, en plus on peut inculper des sociétés plus que tu ne peux inculper des individus. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance si vous travaillez dans la bonne entreprise. Je ne parle pas de défendre le pauvre crétin qui a tiré sur l'amant de sa femme en une rage ivre. Je parle de défendre des criminels de haut rang. Le comptable de la cinquième avenue qui a assassiné sa femme après qu'elle a découvert sa maitresse. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ça. » D'ailleurs, Kurt n'approuverait pas. Pas du tout.

Blaine s'étira et essaya de se concentrer. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur un grand garçon avec des cheveux bruns. Le garçon tournait son dos à Blaine, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais le gabarit était le même.

Est-ce que c'était lui ?

Blaine se figea, souhaitant que le garçon se retourne.

Merde. Pas lui.

Blaine se pencha sur le bureau et frotta son front entre ses doigts.

Quand s'arrêterait-il ?

Depuis les trois dernières années, chaque fois que Blaine voyait un grand homme avec des cheveux bruns, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et le rythme de son souffle augmentait. Il n'avait pas vu le bel homme avec des yeux verts qui devenaient noirs, depuis ce soir à la librairie, sa première année d'université. Les mois qui suivirent, Blaine marchait dans le campus, regardant nerveusement le visage de chaque grand gars brun qu'il rencontrait. Après deux erreurs embarrassantes où il pourchassa la mauvaise personne, il arrêta de chercher. Il aurait déclaré tout l'accident un fragment de son imagination, s'il n'y avait pas les rêves.

Il avait toujours le rêve. Une fois par semaine. Toujours le même. Depuis trois ans. Blaine, allongé sur le dos, ses jambes par-dessus les épaules du garçon. Ces yeux verts regardant dans les siens, devenant noir tandis que le garçon le baisait de toutes ses forces. Blaine se réveillait toujours en sueur froide, respirant fortement et se sentant perturbé et confus. Qu'est-ce que diable ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon était toujours au-dessus ? Blaine était le maitre. Il baisait l'autre. Il ne voulait pas être baisé qui que ce soit. Sauf peut-être Kurt dans une circonstance vraiment étrange et rare… peut-être… non, même pas par Kurt.

Blaine n'avait jamais parlé des rêves à Kurt, et ne prévoyait pas de le faire. Il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent.

Mais, il voulait revoir le garçon.

Blaine abandonna le dossier et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Murray. Pour une fois, le professeur était à l'heure.

« Bonjour Blaine. Entrez donc. » Le professeur Murray sourit chaleureusement. Il appréciait vraiment Blaine. Il était intelligent, un excellent élève et… de grande valeur. Le professeur aimait sa maison à Chelsea. Achetée et payée par la firme de Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. Elle serait signée à son nom une fois que Blaine aurait rejoint la firme, et le professeur recevrait de l'argent en plus.

« Donc, professeur, quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai d'excellente nouvelles pour vous. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez avoir rencontré un de mes amis au début de votre première année appelé Mike Huntel ? »

« Bien sûr. » Evidemment que Blaine se rappelait. Il avait suivi les articles sur Huntel, Wellington & VanSant depuis les trois dernières années. C'était devenu depuis un de ses dix meilleurs choix à être son choix numéro un. Son rêve était de travailler avec eux.

« Et bien, pour la première fois, la firme offre un stage d'été pour un dernière année allant avoir son diplôme et voulant aller à l'université de droit à l'automne. Non seulement, c'est une excellente opportunité de travailler pour une bonne firme, c'est aussi un stage payé. Un stage très généreusement payé. »

Wow. Blaine adorerait avoir ce stage. Il avait travaillé chaque été, mais pas pour une firme comme HWV. Ça pourrait le mettre sur le chemin de se faire embaucher juste après avoir fini l'école. Peut-être, s'il travaillait vraiment dur, il pourrait être partenaire à 32 ans. Et par-dessus tout, Kurt vivrait avec lui cet été. Il serait au meilleur de son jeu après avoir baisé son magnifique petit-ami toute les nuits. Peut-être, si le stage était vraiment généreusement beaucoup, il pourrait demander à Kurt de prendre une pause et de ne pas chercher de job avant l'automne. Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir Kurt à la maison tout l'été. Blaine pourrait rentrer à la maison pour voir Kurt tous les soirs, dans son tablier, avec le diner prêt. Génial.

« J'adorerais m'inscrire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis navrée, je voulais vous poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais cela fait une semaine que je n'avais plus internet sur mon ordi, donc vous ne l'avez que maintenant ! ^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant !**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **You build me up, you knock me down**_

 _ **Provoke a smile, and you make me frown**_

 _ **You are the queen of runaround**_

 _ **You know it's true**_

 _(Tu me construis, tu me mets à terre_

 _Provoquer un sourire, et tu me fais froncer les sourcils_

 _Tu es la reine pour balader_

 _Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

 **-Shiver by Maroon 5-**

« Blaine ? »

Kurt entra dans le loft de Blaine, chargé de nourriture. Le loft était vide. Parfait.

Kurt posa les sacs dans la cuisine, accrocha son manteau et alluma le chauffage. Puis il commença à travailler. C'était vendredi. Habituellement le vendredi, les garçons commendaient une pizza ou chinois ou sortaient pour diner. Mais ce soir, Kurt prévoyait de faire un des repas préférés de Blaine. Un steak, des légumes grillés, du riz et des cupcakes pour le dessert. Il montait la scène pour parler de Paris à Blaine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait envoyé un mail avec sa demande et le professeur Aberdine lui avait dit que la maison de conception l'avait déjà appelée, lui demandant une recommandation verbale. Elle était sûre que Kurt était le meilleur candidat. S'il avait le poste, il serait attendu à Paris le 20 juin. Il serait parti pour un an.

Tandis qu'il écoutait le professeur Aberdine, Kurt réalisa quelque chose.

Il voulait ça.

Il voulait ça fort.

Vraiment, vraiment fort.

Il devait parler à Blaine.

Kurt garda un œil sur l'horloge. Tandis qu'elle approchait de l'heure d'arrivée de Blaine, il prit une rapide douche et mit son tablier. Il mit de la musique, mit le couvert et essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Blaine savait toujours quand il voulait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas être si évident cette fois. Il voulait amener ça juste au bon moment. Peut-être après avoir fait l'amour. Il sursauta quand il entendit la clef dans la serrure.

« Hey ! » Blaine était heureux de le voir. Mon dieu, Kurt était tellement magnifique.

« Salut. » Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine était toujours aussi beau ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas être bien juste une fois ?

« Wow ! C'est une fantastique surprise. Quelle bonne façon de finir une bonne journée. » Blaine posa ses affaires, enleva son manteau et enroula ses bras autour de Kurt. Il l'embrassa, doux et lent au débur et puis avec un peu plus d'urgence. Kurt recula.

« Hein hein. Le diner d'abord. J'ai travaillé très dur sur cette viande. »

« Okay. Diner d'abord. Kurt pour le dessert. »

« Cupcakes pour le dessert. »

« Je veux un cupcake à Kurt. »

Kurt gloussa. « Je dois avoir encore du glaçage. On verra. »

Blaine alla prendre une rapide douche. Tandis qu'il se tenait sous l'eau, il pensa à combien c'était génial. Revenir à la maison pour trouver Kurt nu, juste en tablier, avec le diner prêt. C'était ce que Blaine voulait chaque soir pour le reste de sa vie. Ça chaque soir, et un partenariat à HWV rendrait sa vie parfaite.

Blaine mit un boxer et un t-shirt et s'assit à table. Tout semblait et sentait délicieusement bon. Il attendit que Kurt s'assoie. Il le regardait d'un air radieux. « Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime tellement. Merci. Merci pour ça. Pour tout. Tu me rends tellement heureux. »

Kurt sourit, mais les mots de Blaine le rendaient seulement plus nerveux. Au moins Blaine était de bonne humeur.

« De rien. Donc, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Alors, je suis allé retrouver le Professeur Murray pour parler de cet été... »

Kurt écoutait et devenait incroyablement plus anxieux tandis que Blaine lui parlait du stage chez HWV.

« Et le professeur Murray dit que ça paie vraiment bien. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de combien, mais si ça paie vraiment, vraiment bien, tu pourras faire une pause cet été et juste rester avec moi. Nous pourrons avoir un fabuleux été à New York City avant que tu ne commence à chercher un travail à la rentrée et je mettrais mon existance pour l'école de droit. »

Kurt eut envie de pleurer. Blaine souriait et semblait tellement heureux. Plus heureux que Kurt ne se souvenait l'avoir vu depuis longtemps.

Kurt savait que les trois dernières années avaient été dures pour Blaine. Kurt avait été déterminé à apprendre et expérimenter tout ce qu'il pouvait, et parfois ça voulait dire négliger Blaine. Après les disputes pendant la première année, Blaine arrêta de se battre et permit à Kurt de faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire, sauf aller chez Warren. Malgré le désir de Blaie qu'ils vivent ensemble, Kurt avait vécu sur le campus pendant les quatres dernières années. Il avait vécu avec Blaine seulement pendant l'été après la première année. Cet été avait été fantastique. Tous les soirs, ils rentraient à la maison pour se voir. Ils se racontaient leur journée pendant que Kurt faisait le dîner et puis ils s'effondraient dans le lit, faisaient l'amour et s'endormaient entrelaçés. Pendant le week-end, ils profitaient de la ville. Des concerts gratuits, des expositions, du shopping, des boites de nuit. Ils avaient fait tout ça. Et Blaine avait été tellement heureux.

Mais pendant les deux derniers étés, Kurt avait demandé de vivre dans un immense loft avec 4 autres élèves de Parsons. Ils faisaient tous le même stage et Kurt voulait faire l'expérience de discuter de mode et d'entendre des idées créatives d'autres designers. Blaine avait été furieux. Ils s'étaient disputés vicieusement et Blaine avait menacé de faire rester Kurt avec lui, mais finalement il avait abandonné à contrecoeur.

Blaine essayait de garder les mots de O dans sa tête, _Ecoute ton amour pour lui plutôt que ton contrôle sur lui._ Blaine avait décidé que, s'il était patient maintenant et permettait à Kurt de faire toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire, une fois qu'ils auraient leurs diplôme Kurt s'installerait. Il emménagerait avec Blaine et travaillerait pendant que Blaine allait à l'école de droit. Kurt serait à la maison tous les soirs pour prendre soin de lui. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu d'être préparé à sacrifier sa vie pour les trois prochaines années, et Blaine était d'accord avec ça. Kurt prendrait soin de lui. Et après l'école de droit, une fois qu'il serait partenaire d'une entreprise, il prendrait soin de Kurt. Il donnerait à Kurt tout ce qu'il voulait et peut-être, juste peut-être, Kurt considérerait d'être un mari qui reste à la maison.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration. Devrait-il amener le sujet maintenant ou attendre ? Il regarda Blaine et décida de se lancer. Il n'y aurait jamais un bon moment.

« J'ai aussi réfléchi à cet été. »

« Oh ? »

Kurt ferma les yeux.

« J'ai postulé pour un stage avec une maison de design à Paris. C'est plus comme une proposition d'un contrat d'un an. Parfois ils proposent des positions permanentes, mais je ne prendrait jamais une position permanente. Je-je veux juste y aller pour un an. Ensuite je reviendrai et trouverai un job ici jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt pour ouvrir mon propre studio. »

Silence.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux.

Blaine le regardait. Sans expression. Ses yeux sombres.

« Blaine... »

Silence.

« Blaine... s'il te plait dis quelque chose. »

Silence.

« Blaine... s'il te plait... »

Blaine ne parla pas à Kurt pour le reste de la soirée.

Kurt pleura silencieusement tandis qu'il nettoyait la table et la cuisine. Blaine sortit la poubelle. Kurt compta les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il était convaincu que Blaine allait partir et ne jamais revenir.

Pour la première fois, ils allèrent se coucher en silence. Blaine s'allongea d'un côté du lit. Kurt de l'autre.

Kurt pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla et se trouva seul au lit. Il s'assit et regarda dans le loft. Blaine se tenait là, regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas. Il commença juste à parler.

« J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, Kurt. Honnête à propos de ce dont j'ai besoin de toi. À propos de ce que ça veut dire d'être avec moi. Je t'ai toujours demandé si tu comprenais ce que ça voudrait dire d'être avec moi. Je t'ai dit un million de fois que tu nous pourras jamais me quitter. Et pourtant... »

Il se tourna pour regarder Kurt.

« Tu essayes toujours de me quitter. »

Kurt trembla un peu. Les yeux de Blaine étaient toujours noirs et Kurt pouvait sentir la chaleur sortir de son corps. Il pouvait sentir l'obscurité. Elle était chaude et elle était en colère.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça la mienne. Tu es l'esclave. Je suis le maître. Je me suis loupé. Je t'ai gâté. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal au cœur, et je trouve ça tellement dur de te refuser ce que tu veux, donc je t'ai gâté. Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais. Je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais depuis que nous sommes arrivés à New York et maintenant, tu es gâté. Tu ne sais pas comment prendre soin de moi et apparamment, tu ne le veux pas. »

Kurt ne savait pas si c'était son esclavage envers Blaine ou l'amour profond et fort qu'il avait pour lui ou quelque chose d'autre, mais entendre Blaine dire que Kurt ne voulait pas prendre soin de lui ressembla à un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Kurt sauta hors du lit, courut dans la pièce et tomba à genoux devant Blaine. Il leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime Blaine ! Je t'aime ! Je veux prendre soin de toi ! »

Blaine baissa les yeux vers lui et cria. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes toujours de me quitter ? Tu veux toujours me quitter ! »

Kurt sanglotait. « Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Mais... Je-je veux faire ça. J'ai besoin de faire ça ! »

« Tu as besoin de prendre soin de moi ! »

Kurt commença à pleurer plus fort. Blaine tendit le bras et le mit debout. Il regarda dans les yeux de Kurt. Kurt fut surpris par la douleur et l'agonie qu'il vit dans les yeux de Blaine. Ils n'étaient plus noirs, mais toujours plus sombre que d'habitude. La voix de Blaine fut très calme.

« Je vais te libérer Kurt. Je vais te libérer de ton esclavage envers moi. Je vais te libérer pour que tu puisses partir. » Il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la poitrine de Kurt. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'il réalisait ce que Blaine était sur le point de faire. Il recula.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas être libre ! Blaine, je t'aime ! »

Blaine fit un pas en avant pour essayer encore. Sa voix, pleine d'anxiété.

« S'il te plait Kurt... ne m'en empêche pas. Je vais te relâcher et tu pourras partir et faire tout ce que tu veux. » Il essaya encore de toucher Kurt. Kurt courut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

« Kurt... »

« Non ! » Kurt était hystérique. Il secouait la tête et pleurait. « Non ! Je suis à toi et je veux être à toi ! Je veux être ton esclave ! S'il te plait Blaine... » Kurt tomba à genoux, pleurant. Blaine alla vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Kurt... laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Je t'aime et oui, je te veux, mais... je te relacherai pour que tu puisses partir et faire toutes les choses que tu veux sans que je te retienne. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « S'il te plait Blaine... s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses partir. Je veux être ton esclave. »

Blaine le regarda pendant un moment et ensuite l'attaqua, le poussant par terre, essayant de poser sa main contre sa poitrine. Kurt cria.

« Non ! Non ! »

« Kurt ! Laisse-moi juste te relâcher ! »

« Non ! »

Kurt essaya désespérément de se tortiller de dessous Blaine. Il continua d'essayer de les faire basculer, mais Blaine était bien plus fort que lui. Soudain, les mains de Kurt devinrent chaudes. Il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Blaine et poussa. Blaine vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le côté du lit, tombant sur le sol. Kurt rampa vers le mur.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas être relâché. Je t'aime ! »

Ils restèrent assis en silenc. Kurt regarda Blaine tandis que Blaine regardait par terre. Kurt voulait aller vers lui, mais il avait peur. Un Blaine effrayé essaierait encore de le libérer. Blaine leva enfin les yeux et lut les pensées de Kurt. Il soupira.

« C'est bon, magnifique. Je n'essaierai plus. »

Kurt rampa lentement vers Blaine et s'assit précautionneusement à côté de lui. Blaine le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisse pas te relâcher ? »

« Je t'aime Blaine. Je ne veux pas être libre. Je veux être ton esclave. »

« Mais, tu veux partir pour Paris quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi. »

« C'est seulement pour un an. »

« Je commence l'école de droit à la rentrée ! Je vais me faire emmerder. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Kurt ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le timing craignait, mais il devait faire ça maintenant. Il ne serait pas admissible pour le programme dans un an. C'était seulement pour ceux qui allaient avoir leurs diplômes.

Tandis qu'ils restaient là, Kurt commença à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était sur le point de demander ça, mais il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin d'être préparé.

« Blaine... est-ce que tu vas me forcer à rester ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Non, mais... je sais que tu peux. »

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux. « Je pourrais. Je n'ai pas décidé. »

Kurt avait peur. C'était fou. Blaine essaye de le laisser complètement partir et Kurt ne le laisserait pas, mais maintenant il a peur que Blaine puisse ne le laisse pas partir du tout.

Blaine se pencha et commença à l'embrasser. Doucement au début et puis plus demandant. Kurt bougea et s'allongea par terre, tirant Blaine au-dessus de lui. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec urgence, leur souffle lourd, tandis que leur désir grandissait. Kurt enroula fermement ses bras autour de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Blaine. Il l'aimait trop. Il voulait être son esclave. A quel point était-ce ça ? Il voulait être asservi envers cet homme et était terrifié à l'idée d'être libre. Est-ce qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ? Non. Il connaissait juste son cœur.

Kurt pouvait sentir l'érection de Blaine se presser contre lui. Dur, fort et désireux. Il regarda Blaine dans les yeux. « S'il te plait fais-moi l'amour, maitre. Fais-moi l'amour et puis baise-moi. » Blaine grogna et attaqua la bouche de Kurt avec des baisers exigeants. Il se leva pour enlever son boxer et baissa les yeux vers Kurt, allongé sous lui, nu, entre ses jambes.

Oui, Kurt était son esclave, très bien.

Ce matin l'avait prouvé.

Blaine était tellement maléfique.

Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal d'avoir mis Kurt dans toute cette peur et cette terreur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait savoir que les choses entre eux n'avaient pas changé. Ce Kurt était toujours totalement et complètement à lui. Le fait que Kurt avait littéralement lutté pour rester son esclave, supplié de rester asservi, renouvelait la foi de Blaine en leur relation. Non pas qu'il l'aurait relâché. Il ne libérerait jamais Kurt. Le posséder rendait Blaine plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Mais, est-ce qu'il allait le laisser aller à Paris ? »

Blaine était en conflit. Il avait sût que ce jour viendrait. Il avait essayé de trouver sa décision avant maintenant, mais il ne pourrait jamais donner une réponse. Il savait combien Kurt voulait y aller, mais est-ce que Kurt comprenait combien Blaine avait besoin de lui ? L'université était finie. Le monde réel était sur le point de commencer. Blaine avait besoin d'un esclave complètement engagé, loyal et soumis envers lui, et disponible pour que Blaine le baise toutes les nuits afin de rester fort. Kurt devra bien se conduire ou sinon, Blaine le le ferait bien se conduire.

N'est-ce pas ?

« A genoux Kurt. » Kurt s'agenouilla.

« Suce-moi, mais ne me fais pas jouir. »

Kurt prit avec obéissance le membre de Blaine dans sa bouche. Il bougea lentement la tête de haut en bas, tournant la langue et gémissant joyeusement. Blaine agrippa sa tête et commença à diriger ses mouvements, forçant Kurt à le sucer jusqu'au bout lentement, le retirant et puis recommançant. Finalement, Blaine baisait sa bouche, vite et fort. Il aimait écouter les sons que Kurt faisait lorsque la queue de Blaine heurtait le fond de sa gorge. Après quelques minutes, Blaine sortit de la bouche de Kurt. « Sur ton dos, magnifique. » Kurt s'allongea sur le lit. Blaine s'allongea sur lui, mettant son poids sur ses mains tandis qu'il l'embrassait avidement. Il descendit, entre les jambes de Kurt. « Ecarte largement tes jambes pour moi. » Kurt obéit. Blaine inspecta le trou serré de Kurt. À moi, pensa-t-il. Tout à moi. Il frotta légèrement son doigt autour du trou avant de se pencher et de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Kurt poussa un petit cri et arqua les hanches. Blaine leva les yeux et le regarda, le gardant en place. Puis il se pencha et commença à baiser Kurt avec sa langue. Kurt gémit et supplia pour plus. Blaine glissa deux doigts en Kurt et l'écouta haleter et essayer d'arquer les hanches pour se presser contre les doigts. Blaine le regarda dans les yeux et glissa un troisième doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais Kurt ? »

« Être baisé par mon maitre. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que ton maître te baise avec ses doigts ? »

« Non. Je veux sa queue. »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres et glissa un quatrième doigt. « Recommence, Kurt. »

« S'il te plait maitre, baise-moi avec ta queue. »

« Plus. » Blaine fit tourner ses doigts et alla plus profondément. Kurt grogna.

« S'il te plait... oh... s'il te plait maitre... baise ton esclave avec ta queue. »

« Plus. »

Kurt respirait fort et se déjettait désespérément contre les doigts de Blaine.

« S'il te plait maître... baise ton esclave avec ta grande queue délicieuse. S'il te plait. Mets-la en moi. Maintenant ! »

Blaine aimait ça, mais Kurt ne s'en sortait pas si facilement. Blaine se pencha et sortit l'anneau du tiroir. Kurt gémit tandis qu'il regardait Blaine le glisser sur sa queue. Blaine avait déjà une bonne endurance. C'était juste cruel. Blaine sourit à Kurt. « Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour et puis de te baiser. Je veux m'assurer que j'accomplis ta requête. » Blaine prit les mains de Kurt et les posa au-dessus de sa tête. Il écarta les jambes de Kurt autant que possible, les étirant juste un peu plus que d'habitude jusqu'à ce que Kurt grogne. Parfait. Blaine le regarda et relâcha le contrôle, l'enroulant fermement autour du corps de Kurt, plus fort que d'habitude. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Kurt halete. Il regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. »

Blaine pénétra lentement Kurt, lui permettant de s'ajuster. Une fois qu'il y fut complètement, il bougea lentement les hanches, faisant gémir et se tendre Kurt sous le contrôle. Les mouvements envoyaient des petites palpitations contre la prostate de Kurt. Blaine ne sortit pas. Il continua juste de bouger lentement les hanches contre Kurt. C'était tellement bien putain, Kurt pensait qu'il allait perdre la tête. Blaine bougea pendant un moment avant de commencer enfin à entrer et sortir du cul de Kurt. Kurt était vraiment sexy maintenant. Il avait besoin d'être baisé.

« S'il te plait... maître... baise moi... s'il te plait. »

« Tu es sûr, magnifique ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! S'il te plait, baise-moi. Baise-moi fort, Blaine. »

Blaine sortit et revint sauvagement en Kurt. Kurt cria tandis que Blaine le baisait fort, puissament et sans s'arrêter. Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était crier et le prendre. Kurt se rappelait que Blaine avait l'anneau sur sa queue. Merde. Il allait être piégé pendant un moment. Il leva le regard vers Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine étaient fermés tandis qu'il bougeai les hanches, allait aussi fort et aussi profondément que possible dans Kurt. Kurt s'émerveillait à combien Blaine était incroyablement sexy. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient le long de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées. Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur ceux de Kurt. Kurt était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

« A qui appartiens-tu ? »

« Toi, maitre. Seulement toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis ton esclave. »

« Dis-le encore. »

« Je suis ton esclave. »

Blaine bougea et revint en Kurt avec une force renouvelée. Kurt cria à la nouvelle sensation.

« Et ne l'oublie jamais Kurt. Jamais. »

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Blaine se tenant devant son miroir. Ça faisait un long moment depuis qu'il avait eu besoin de porter un costume. Malgré les tentatives de Kurt de le faire essayer de nouveaux designers, Blaine restait loyal à Armani. Le costume était bleu foncé. Une cravate grise. Ultra conservateur. Blaine avait eu sa première coupe de cheveux depuis des mois. Kurt était triste de voir les boucles partir. Blaine était revenu à ses racines. Il faisait très Dalton Academy.

Il se regarda dans le miroit. C'était la jour le plus important de son futur. Son entretien pour un stage à Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. Il avait envoyé son application par e-mail il y a un mois, avec la recommandation brillante du Professeur Murray. Blaine était allé sur internet pour lire toutes les affaires récentes et importantes de HWV. Il avait des échantillons de dossier qu'il avait écrit, avec des arguments légaux qu'il avait fait durent une cour fictive. Ses notes était surprenantes et il avait un fabuleux petit-ami qui lui avait permis de le baiser la moitié de la nuit. Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt, toujours endormi dans le lit. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras. Le cœur de Blaine se gonfla d'amour pour lui. La veille , il avait attaqué Kurt de la même façon qu'avant un match de tennis. Et Kurt avait été fantastique. Il avait rencontré chaque coups de hanches de Blaine avec un des siens. Il avait sucé Blaine avec tant de chaleur et de force, que Blaine était venu contre son gré. Depuis que Blaine avait menacé de le relâcher, Kurt avait été plus souvent là. Il venait quelques nuits durant la semaine, il faisait le dîner plus souvent et il était devenu carément génial au lit. Il voulait tout plus fort, plus chaud, plus vite. Blaine était ravi.

Blaine s'assit silencieusement sur le bord du lit et caressa gentiment les cheveux de Blaine. Il regarda le visage de Kurt. Sa peau douce, sans défaut, et ses parfaites lèvres roses étaient magnifiques. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur le dos de Kurt et serra doucement ses fesses. Une pure perfection. Juste tellement magnifique putain. Et tout à lui. Sa propriété. Son esclave. Kurt s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, magnifique. Je me prépare à y aller. »

« Quel heure il est ? »

« 7h45. »

Kurt grogna. « A quelle heure tu dois être là-bas ? »

« 9 heures. »

Kurt se rassit un peu. « Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Blaine se leva, fit un tour sur lui-même et prit la pose. Kurt rit. « Wow. Tu es incroyable. Si la personne qui t'interroge est soit une femme ou gay, tu es pris. »

Blaine se rassit. « Tu sais Kurt. C'est le moment. C'est le début de tout ce que je veux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour nous. Pour prendre soin de nous. Si j'ai ce stage, cela pourra mener à un job après l'école de droit et puis un partenariat. Et puis je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux, Kurt. Tout et n'importe quoi sera à toi. Tu ne voudras jamais rien. Tu ne seras jamais obligé de... » Blaine s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas commencer la discussion sur travailler contre mari au foyer. Kurt s'assit et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il l'aimait tellement. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que Blaine.

« Blaine, tu sais que l'argent n'est pas important pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me fiche de l'argent. Je veux dire, bien sûr que c'est bien d'en avoir et j'espère que nous en aurons assez pour vivre mais... je me fiche d'être riche. Tu n'es pas obligé de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour me rendre heureux. Je vivrais avec toi dans un carton sur Times Square. »

Blaine ne dit rien. Kurt était tellement gentil. Quel sentiment charment. Mais ils allaient être riches. Blaine été né dans l'argent et il avait hâte d'en gagner lui-même.

« Okay, magnifique. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Bonne chance. Je t'aime. »

« Merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Blaine se tenait devant l'immeuble du New York Times, levant les yeux. 53 étages. Wow. Huntel, Wellington & VanSant était sur les étages 23 à 29. Il devait aller au 24ème. Il prit une profonde respiration et entra.

Il était exactement 9h. Parfait. Pas en avance. Pas en retard. Quand il sortit de l'ascenceur et approcha la réceptionniste, elle se leva immédiatement.

« Bonjour, M. Anderson. Bienvenu à Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Eh bien mince. Comment savait-elle qui il était ?

« Bonjour. Merci. »

Blaine lui suivit dans une petite salle de conférence au bout du couloir.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

« M. Huntel va bientôt arriver. »

Blaine regarda l'intérieur de la pièce. Oui. C'était définitivement là qu'était sa place. Tout était fait de bois de coulour cuivre et cerise foncé. Cela sentait la richesse. L'argent. Kurt était gentil, mais ils n'allaient pas vivre dans un carton.

« Bonjour, Blaine. C'est bien de te revoir. »

Blaine serra la main de Mike Huntel. Il était pareil que dans les souvenirs de Blaine datant de 3 ans.

« S'il te plait, assied-toi. » Mike se pencha en avant et regarda Blaine de près, se concentrant sur ses yeux. Blaine le regarda.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, monsieur. »

« Tu as ton diplôme dans quelques mois. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Tu vas à la faculté de droit de NYU à la rentrée ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Mike hocha la tête. « Donc, dis-moi Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur notre entreprise ? »

Blaine sourit. Super. Il était prêt pour ça.

Pendant les 40 minutes suivantes, Mike resta assis et permit à Blaine de l'impressionner avec sa connaissance de HWV. Et Mike était impressionné. Ce gamin avait fait ses devoirs. Minutieusement. S'il y avait vraiment d'autres concurrents pour ce stage, ils auraient du mal à suivre Blaine.

Une fois que Blaine eut répondu à toutes les questions concernant HWV et ses plans de carrière, Mike se tourna vers ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Alors, dit-moi, Blaine. Qu'est-ce que font tes parents ? »

« Ma mère travaille pour une association destinée à construire des écoles dans les pays du tiers-monde. »

« Et ton père ? »

Blaine se sentit un tout petit peu mal à l'aise. Une des choses qu'il aimait à New York était que personne ne savait qui était sa famille. À moins qu'ils ne suivent la politique, personne ne pensait à lui demander s'il était relié aux Anderson de l'Ohio. Il voulait y ariver seul et pas son nom de famille.

« Mon père est un consultant politique. »

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà été élu ? »

« Il était sénateur. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre dans ta famille dans les politiques ? »

« Mon grand-père était député. »

Mike se redressa et attendit. Intéressant. Cela devrait être la partie de l'entretien où le garçon se vante de sa famille et de ses connexions politiques.

Mais Blaine resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet à moins qu'on ne le pousse.

Mike décida de pousser.

« Comment s'appelait ton grand-père ? »

« Jim Anderson. »

Mike hocha la tête. Okay. Au moins, il savait maintenant de la propre bouche du gamin qu'il est en effet le petit-fils du député Jim. Mais, a-t-il le pouvoir que son grand-père avait ? Peut-il forcer les gens à dire la vérité ? Peut-il forcer les autres à faire ce qu'il veut ? C'est ce que Mike voulait de ce gamin. Le pouvoir. Ce pouvoir était de l'or.

« Je suis familier des accomplissements de ton grand-père au Congrès. Il était assez légendaire. » Mike regarda fortement Blaine. Il avait besoin y aller prudemment. Très, très prudemment. Il se concentra sur les yeux de Blaine. Les yeux lui diraient ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Tu penses que tu as son talent pour arriver à faire quelque chose ? »

« Je l'espère certainement. On m'a dit que je suis beaucoup comme lui. Il était un homme génial. »

Il y eut un léger vacillement quand la couleur des yeux de Blaine s'approfondit et puis revint à la normale. Un changement presque indétectable, à moins que quelqu'un regarde.

Mike regardait.

C'était le bon. Il était temps de signer le contrat. Mais d'abord, une question supplémentaire.

« Je suis content que tu ais décidé de rester à New York pour ton école. Une raison particulière ? »

« Eh bien, j'aime vraiment la ville. J'avais toujours prévu de venir ici. Et, NYU est une fac de droit géniale. »

« Je pensais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un... de spécial pour te garder ici. » Mike était sûr qu'il avait une copine. Elle allait devoir s'en aller. Il allait le faire sortir avec sa fille. Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir ce pouvoir dans la famille. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de se marier. Il pouvait juste la mettre enceinte.

« Est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ? »

Mince. Il ne pensait pas que ça viendrait aujourd'hui. Blaine avait déjà décidé qu'il allait être 100% honnête et hors du placard. Il en avait eu assez de devoir se cacher au lycée. D'ailleurs, il prévoyait d'emmener Kurt avec lui à chaque événement social des cabinets d'avocats où ils iraient. HWV était un cabinet conservatif. Blaine ne savait pas comment Mike répondrait.

« Non. Un petit-ami. »

Mike cligna des yeux. Il est gay ? Pourquoi est-ce que Murray n'avait jamais mentionné ça ? Merde. C'était décevant. Oh, bon. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, du moment qu'il est puissant. Pouvait-il être plus faible parce qu'il est gay ? Il n'a pas l'air faible. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment bi et voudrait toujours bien coucher avec Samantha...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« C'est un designer de mode. Il aura son diplôme en Juin. »

Mike hocha la tête. Okay. Très bien. Il pourrait s'occuper du petit-ami plus tard. Il était temps de signer le contrat.

« Eh bien, Blaine, je pense que tu t'en sortira bien ici à Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. En fait, je pense que tu es parfait pour le job. Les heures sont du lundi au vendredi, de 8h30 à 17h et voici la paye. »

Mike sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche de manteau, le déplia et le glissa sur la table pour Blaine.

Blaine le regarda, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'immeuble, perdit presque son calme.

Mince. Est-ce qu'ils plaisantaient ?

« Euh, est-ce que c'est pour tout l'été ? »

« Non. C'est par mois. »

Okay. Ce n'était pas généreux. Cela était plus que généreux. C'était le territoire de la marraine fée. S'ils voulaient payer un étudiant nouvellement diplômé ce montant d'argent par mois pour l'été, combien est-ce qu'ils payaient pour des associés de première année ?

« Je suppose que le montent est acceptable ? »

Absolument putain.

« Oui. C'est bien. »

« Bien. Eh bien, je vais supposer que tu acceptes la position. Tu commences le 10 juin. »

« J'ai hâte. Merci. »

Blaine attendit d'être dehors et d'avoir tourné au coin de la rue pour devenir complètement fou de joie. Il appela Kurt.

« Je l'ai eu ! »

« Quoi ? Ils te l'ont offert dès le début ? »

« Oui ! Putain oui ! Et mon magnifique, tu n'arriveras pas à croire ce qu'ils me payent. Tu n'arriveras pas à y croire ! »

« Quoi ! Tu es sérieux, Blaine ? »

« Oui. Super sérieux. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à Paris ? Pense juste à ce que nous pourrons faire cet été avec ce genre d'argent. »

« Blaine... »

Blaine soupira. Il n'allait pas commencer une dispute. « Okay, okay. Je sais. Oui, tu veux y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

« Je me prépare pour aller en cours et puis je retrouve Warren pour déjeuner. »

Warren. Ce connard. Blaine était de trop bonne humeur pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Très bien. Dîner ce soir. Je te sors pour célébrer. »

* * *

Une fois que Blaine fut revenu à Greenwich, il décida de s'arrêter pour prendre un café. Après avoir ajouté du sucre, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec...Warren. Merde. Parle du connard, et il apparaitra.

« Salut, Blaine. » Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

« Bonjour Warren. » Stupide bâtard. Je sais que tu veux mon Kurt.

« Comment ça va ? » J'espère que tu attraperas une maladie et mourra.

« Très bien. Et toi ? » Est-ce que Kurt le découvrirait si je déchainais une série de douleur sur toi ?

« Bien. »

Blaine bougea pour partir, mais Warren le bloqua.

« Blaine... je te fais confiance pour faire la bonne chose pour Kurt et Paris. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est la bonne chose exactement, Warren ? »

« Tu vas le laisser partir. Tu vas l'encourager à partir. Il mérite ça. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne le laisserais pas partir ? »

Warren fit une grimace. « Sérieusement ? Je sais comment tu es, Blaine. »

« Et comment est-ce ? »

Warren hésita. Il essayait habituellement d'être gentil avec Blaine pour Kurt, en plus il avait peur que Blaine dirait à Kurt de mettre fin à leur amitié. Warren savait que Kurt le ferait. Il faisait tout ce que Blaine lui disait de faire. C'était tellement dégoûtant.

Mais, Warren en avait marre de Blaine. Il le détestait. Et Warren était amoureux de Kurt. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Tu es un maniaque du contrôle possessif et jaloux. Tu commandes Kurt comme une sorte de... parent, maître et seigneur tout combinés. Il mérite mieux que toi. »

Les yeux de Blaine étaient presque noirs. L'obscurité était frénétique, suppliant d'être libéré. Allons lui botter le cul. Blaine se rapprocha de Warren.

« Mieux que moi ? Comme qui, Warren ? Toi ? »

Doucement, Warren. S'il pense que tu es une menace, il ne laissera pas Kurt le voir.

« Il mérite quelqu'un qui n'agit pas comme s'il le possédait. »

Blaine était maintenant si proche de Warren qu'ils se touchaient presque. La voix de Blaine était basse, douce et menaçante.

« Mais, tu vois Warren. Je le possède. Kurt est à moi. Il m'appartient. Et. Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. L'avoir. »

« Tu ne le possèdes pas, Blaine. »

« Oh, mais c'est le cas. C'est comme ça, Warren. Je le possède. Et je suggère que tu dégages. Je te tolères parce que j'aime Kurt, mais contrarie-moi et j'y mettrai fin. Je demanderai à Kurt de couper les ponts parce que je sais ce que tu prépares vraiment. Ton amitié est de la connerie. Tu veux Kurt pour toi seul. Eh bien, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir. Jamais. »

Warren recula. Blaine était super effrayant.

« Ecoute, Blaine. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Kurt est mon ami. C'est tout. Rien de plus. »

« Eh bien, assure-toi de t'en rappeler. »

Blaine partit.

Warren s'effondra sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que Kurt était tellement amoureux d'un tel connard ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Durant les trois dernières années, beaucoup de gars avaient approché Kurt. Kurt souriait toujours, leur montrait son anneau et les rejetait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il tellement amoureux de Blaine ? Et quel était le fichu problème de Blaine ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il possédait Kurt ?

Warren s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait été amoureux de Kurt pendant trois ans et demi. Ils étaient à trois mois de la remise de diplôme.

Si Warren allait secourir Kurt, il devait le faire vite. Maintenant, Kurt était trop aveuglé par l'amour, ou avec un lavage de cerveau pour voir que Blaine n'était pas bien pour lui. Une fois qu'il serait en dehors de l'emprise de Blaine, il remercierait Warren de l'avoir sauvé.

Et réalisera que Warren était tellement mieux pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le 3ème chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le moment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :D  
**

 **Chapitre 3**

Kurt regardait l'enveloppe.

Il la regardait depuis 5 minutes.

C'était un courrier de l'étranger. De France.

Oh, s'il vous plait. Oh, s'il vous plait, Oh, s'il vous plait. Oh, s'il vous plait.

Okay. Juste, ouvre-là.

 _Monsieur Hummel :_

 _C'est un plaisir de vous offrir une année..._

Kurt commença à crier et sautiller en l'air. Warren arriva du couloir en courant.

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! Je vais à Paris ! »

Warren commença à sautiller, criant avec Kurt. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le tint fortement. Probablement trop fort et un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était tellement heureux pour son ami. Et, Kurt sentait et était tellement bon pressé contre lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de crier et sauter, Warren posa la question cruciale.

« Alors, Blaine est d'accord avec ça ? Il ne va pas être difficile pour que tu partes ? »

Blaine.

Blaine n'avait jamais donné de réponse à Kurt et Kurt avait eu trop peur de demander de nouveau. Il supposait qu'il attendrait de voir s'il était accepté. En plus, l'idée que Blaine puisse le libérer de son esclavage le terrifiait. Kurt ne voulait pas de nouveau faire face à cette possibilité. Oui, il voulait aller à Paris, mais il voulait rester un esclave. Il se fichait de combien cela avait l'air dingue. Il aimait être l'esclave de Blaine. Adorait absolument ça.

« Euh... pas exactement. Nous n'en avons parlé qu'une seule fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Kurt regarda Warren dans les yeux. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

« Warren... ma relation avec Blaine est... compliquée. »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas, Kurt. Elle est en fait très simple. C'est un connard dominateur et pour une raison ou une autre, tu le laisses te contrôler. »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration. « Tu as raison. Je le laisse mon contrôler. Mais, il y a une raison. »

Warren haussa les sourcils et regarda Kurt avec une curiosité cynique. « Okay. Quelle est la raison ? »

Kurt ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit par terre, s'adossant contre son lit. Warren s'assit sur le sol en face de lui.

« Warren... je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. Notre relation est très compliquée. »

« Tu as déjà dit ça, et comme je l'ai dit, Kurt, elle ne l'est vraiment pas. C'est un connard qui veut contrôler tous tes mouvements. Et, tu le laisses ! Est-ce que tu sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il te possède ? Il m'a vraiment regardé dans les yeux, et m'a dit qu'il te possède. S'il te plait dis-moi une bonne raison pour que tu restes avec quelqu'un qui pense ça ! »

La voix de Kurt était très calme. « Parce que c'est le cas. »

« Quel cas ? »

« Il me possède. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je-je suis... »

« Kurt, il ne te possède pas. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? »

« Warren... je... je suis... » Kurt hésitait. Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on est un esclave ?

Warren prit la main de Kurt.

« Kurt, s'il te plait dis-moi. » Et puis je te dirai combien je t'aime.

« Warren... Blaine me contrôle et dit qu'il me possède parce que c'est le cas. Il me possède, Warren. Je suis son esclave. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Je suis l'esclave de Blaine. Il est mon maître. Il me possède. Je lui appartiens. »

Warren était choqué et confus. Kurt aimait la soumission et la domination ?

« Kurt... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu es son esclave sexuel ? »

« Non... eh bien... en sorte... mais non... ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas du bondage et domination/soumission ou quelque chose comme ça. Eh bien... peut-être un peu, mais pas vraiment. Il m'attache mais... c'est avec le contrôle qu'il a sur moi, pas avec du cuir ou quelque chose comme ça, et... oh, merde. » Kurt mit son visage dans ses mains. Cela sortait mal. Trop, trop mal.

Warren regardait Kurt avec la bouche ouverte. Kurt était l'esclave de Blaine ? Blaine attache Kurt ? Warren avait honte de se sentir légèrement durcir à cette pensée. Sa tête commençait à se remplir de toutes sortes d'images de Kurt attaché au lit. Il était excité. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Kurt... je ne comprends pas. »

Kurt soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. C'était une erreur de commencer cette conversation. Surtout depuis qu'il devait toujours parler à Blaine de Paris. Cela allait être une putain de discussion. Pourquoi diable avait-il commencé ça avec Warren, tout de suite ?

« Ecoute Warren. Je sais que ça a l'air fou, et je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans tous les détails. Sâches juste que oui, Blaine me possède et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je suis heureux comme ça. Je l'aime et il m'aime, et c'est comme ça que notre relation fonctionne. Oui, ça peut être difficile parfois, mais je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde. »

« Pas même Paris ? »

Kurt regarda Warren droit dans les yeux. « Pas même Paris. »

Kurt se leva. « Je dois aller voir Blaine. Je dois lui dire que j'ai été reçu. »

Warren se leva et prit les mains de Kurt.

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois un esclave et qu'il te possède... je... je ne comprends rien. Mais Kurt, s'il te plait promets-moi que tu ne le laisseras pas t'empêcher d'aller en Europe. Tu rêvais de ça depuis ta première année. S'il te plait, ne le laisse pas t'empêcher d'y aller. »

Kurt sourit à Warren. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Et, c'est promis... un jour je réussirai mieux à tout expliquer. Sâches juste que je suis d'accord et je suis heureux et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Okay ? »

Warren l'étregnit. « Okay. » Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Quitte Blaine et sois avec moi. Je t'attacheri, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Warren alla dans sa chambre, confus et se sentant bizarrement excité.

Blaine possède Kurt.

Kurt est l'esclave de Blaine.

Blaine est le maître de Kurt.

Quel genre de jeu sexuel bizarre jouaient-ils ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que ça excitait Warren ?

* * *

Kurt décida de se changer avant d'aller chez Blaine. Comme si la tenue parfaite rendrait cette conversation plus facile. Avant de s'habiller, il regarda son reflet nu dans le miroir et sourit. Il était un homme. Un homme complet, confiant, magnifique et sexy. Il avait grandi, dépassant Blaine de quelques centimètres. Il n'était pas aussi fort ou musclé que Blaine, mais son corps s'était épaissi et il était maintenant mince, ferme et magnifiquement sculpté. Sa peau était douce, lisse et radieuse. Il savait qu'il était magnifique, et pas juste parce que Blaine lui disait constamment. D'autres hommes avaient dit clairement qu'ils trouvaient Kurt attirants. Les hommes flirtaient et lui faisaient des avances tout le temps. Il souriait juste et les rejetait gentimment. Seul un homme l'embrassait (Karofsky ne comptait pas). Le touchait. Le suçait. Le baisait. Il avait été entraîné pour servir les besoins sexuels d'un seul homme, et il n'en voulait pas d'autres.

Kurt avait enfin arrêter de se demander pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Blaine l'avait choisi. Bien sûr que Blaine l'avait choisi. Kurt était magnifique, sexy, intelligent et talentueux. Oui, il était chanceux d'avoir un petit-ami aussi attirant que Blaine, mais Blaine était chanceux d'avoir un petit-ami d'aussi magnifique que Kurt. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux.

* * *

Kurt était assis à la table de la cuisine de Blaine. En train d'attendre. Cette fois, il n'y aurait aucun dîner spécial. Pas de cupcakes. Kurt n'avait pas le temps et il ne voulait pas dépenser son énergie. Il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie pour convaincre son maître de le laisser s'en aller pendant un an.

Tandis qu'il attendait, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre chaise de cuisine. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois que Blaine l'avait puni sur cette chaise. Oh, tellement putain de brutal et cruel et... sexy. Comment lui et Blaine allaient réussir un an sans sexe ? Un an sans se voir ? Bien sûr, Kurt rentrerait à Noël, mais cela serait probablement sa seule visite, et il irait à Lima. Carole le tuerait s'il ne rentrait pas à Noël. Comment Blaine s'en sortirait ? Et si l'obscurité se conduisait mal ? Ils avaient été chanceux ces trois dernières années, mais les choses étaient sur le point de changer. Blaine serait sous plus de stress, plus de pression. La fac de droit était difficile. Compétitrice. Et si quelqu'un le provoquait et qu'il perdait le contrôle ?

Qu'est-ce que Kurt faisait ?

Il était l'esclave de Blaine, et pourtant il l'abandonnait.

Arrête ça, Kurt. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie. Une carrière. Blaine aura juste à accepter ça.

Mais, Kurt savait que c'était différent. Ce n'était pas vivre avec des amis dans un loft, au lieu d'être avec Blaine pendant l'été.

C'était Paris.

Pendant un an.

Une année entière.

Tellement pouvait arriver en un an. Kurt savait cela mieux que n'importe qui.

O avait dit qu'il devait être un bon esclave et servir Blaine. Était-il un mauvais esclave ?

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de réponde, parce que la clef ouvrit le verrou.

« Hey magnifique ! J'adore rentrer et te trouver ici. »

Kurt se sentit submergé d'émotion. Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut Blaine, jetant fermement ses bras autour de lui.

Blaine le rapprocha et dit doucement. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt le tint fermement, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Blaine recula. « Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je... »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai été accepté. J'ai été accepté au programme à Paris. »

Blaine ferma les yeux. L'obscurité commença à tournoyer, devenant brûlante. Blaine prit une profonde respiration. Du calme. Nous savions que ça venait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient trois nuances plus sombre.

« Quand est-ce que tu partirais ? »

« Je commence le 20 juin. L'école m'aidera à trouver un appartement et un colocataire. J'aurai probablement besoin de partir vers le 10 pour avoir le temps de m'installer et de connaître les lieux. »

« Je commence mon stage le 10. »

« Oh. »

Blaine enleva sa veste et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux.

C'était une connerie.

Kurt partit pendant une putain d'année.

Partant le jour où il commence un des voyages les plus importants de son futur.

Comment diable était-il supposé survivre un an sans Kurt ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Un an était trop long. Il avait besoin de lui. Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

Kurt se tenait là où Blaine l'avait laissé. Il regardait Blaine. Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais déterminés. Il était prêt à se battre.

« Blaine, je sais que ce sera dur, mais je veux y aller. J'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« J'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi. Je commence mon stage dans l'entreprise où j'espère de faire carrière. C'est important pour mon futur. Notre futur. J'ai besoin de toi pour rester fort. »

« J'ai besoin de cette expérience de mode. Cela me rendra plus vendable et me donnera de la crédibilité quand j'ouvrirai mon propre studio. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir un studio ! Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler. Je m'occuperai toujours de toi. Toujours. Tout ce que tu dois faire est t'occuper de moi. C'est ton travail. Tu es supposé t'occuper de moi. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de moi si tu es partout en Europe. »

Kurt ne dit rien. Il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans cette dispute sur le mari au foyer. Ils s'étaient disputés sur ça pendant presque cinq ans. Kurt travaillerait. Se disputer pour ça aujourd'hui distrairerait juste de la vraie question. Paris.

Kurt était prêt à supplier.

« Blaine, s'il te plait laisse-moi y aller. »

« Je commence la fac de droit à la rentrée. C'est l'enfer. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de moi, Kurt. »

« Blaine... je t'aime, mais je veux y aller. S'il te plait ? S'il te plait essaye de comprendre. J'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« Kurt... je besoin de toi avec moi. »

« Sil te plait, Blaine ? S'il te plait, laisse moi y aller ? C'est seulement pour un an. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes toujours de me quitter ? »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, mais je dois le faire. Je le dois. S'il te plait Blaine ? S'il te plait ? »

« Tu ne dois faire rien d'autre que t'occuper de moi. »

« S'il te plait, Blaine ? »

Blaine ferma les yeux. Merde. Merde. Merde. C'était une dispute du cauchermar. Comment était-il supposé être un bon maître et ne pas blesser Kurt, et en même temps, garder son esclave sous contrôle ? Il pouvait le forcer à rester, mais cela briserait le cœur de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Blaine ne voulait pas être égoïste comme son grand-père. Mais, laisser Kurt partir... cela semblait dangereux.

Kurt alla vers Blaine et s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« S'il te plait Blaine ? S'il te plait laisse-moi y aller ? Je veux bien supplier si tu veux. »

« Kurt, et pour l'obscurité ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire si quelque chose survient ? »

« Cela fait quatre ans qu'il n'y a rien eu. »

« Nous avons eu de la chance. »

« Tu devras juste la garder sous contrôle. Reste en contrôle. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de me dire ça. »

« Blaine... penses-y. Je ne serai pas là pour qu'elle s'échappe. Chaque fois que quelque chose est arrivé, c'était parce que quelqu'un me menaçait. Je ne serai pas là pour que ça arrive. »

« Non. Tu seras à des milliers de jilomètres, où je ne pourrai pas prendre soin de toi. Tu sais, c'est aussi une partie de ça, Kurt. Je suis supposé prendre soin de toi. Te protéger. Je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi si tu n'es pas avec moi. »

« Ça ira. »

Blaine soupira et ferma les yeux. L'obscurité était chaude et s'énervait. Elle pouvait sentir Blaine céder, et elle n'approuvait pas. Pas du tout.

« Kurt... c'est dangereux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas supposé être séparés. Pas comme ça. Pas pour si longtemps. »

« Ça ira Blaine. Ce sera dur, mais nous pouvons y arriver. Regarde combien on a réussi ces trois dernières années. »

« J'ai besoin de te baiser, Kurt. Je ne peux pas passer des mois sans te baiser. »

Kurt n'avait aucune réponse pour ça.

« S'il te plait, Blaine ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux. Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement. C'était dur pour lui de refuser quoi que ce soit à Kurt. Il voulait tout lui donner. Tout. Il ne voulait jamais que Kurt veuille quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. Et avec lui.

L'obscurité le frappa avec un coup dur. _Ne fais pas ça Blaine. Ne le laisse pas partir. C'est ton esclave. Il devrait être avec toi._

« L'obscurité n'aime pas ça, Kurt. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle n'approuve pas. »

Kurt resta silencieux.

« C'est dangereux. C'est dangereux pour toi de me quitter. »

« Blaine... s'il te plaît ? »

L'obscurité bouillait. Blaine ferma les yeux, mais elle refusait de se calmer. Elle savait ce qui allair arriver. _N'essaye même pas, Blaine. N'ose même pas essayer._

« S'il te plaît, Blaine ? S'il te plaît ? C'est seulement pour un an. Nous avons le reste de nos vies pour être ensemnle. Je promets de faire attention et je suis sûr que l'obscurité ira bien. Rien n'est arrivé depuis quatre ans. Tu vas bien. Ça ira bien. S'il te plait Blaine ? S'il te plait ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux me punir pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois même. Juste, s'il te plaît laisse-moi y aller. S'il te plait ? S'il te plait ? »

Blaine toucha légèrement le pendantif K&B au cou de Kurt. Il regarda Kurt dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris. Il aimait tellement Kurt. Tellement.

L'obscurité frappait la poitrine de Blaine, lui criant dessus.

Kurt le regardait, ses yeux le suppliant.

Blaine ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Il savait qu'il devrait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Son amour pour lui était trop fort. Dangereusement fort.

« Okay, Kurt. Tu peux aller à Paris. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Blaine caressait paresseusement les cheveux de Kurt. Kurt était endormi, mais Blaine restait éveillé, à réfléchir.

Blaine était sûr que c'était dangereux.

Ils ne suivaient pas les règles.

Blaine était un maître faible et Kurt était un mauvais esclave.

Blaine était sûr que l'obscurité lui ferait payer. Après tout, Blaine était le maître. Il décidait. Il était supposé contrôler son esclave.

Mais il ne voulait pas refuser Kurt.

Alors, il paierait le prix pour que Kurt puisse être heureux.

Blaine ressera sa prise autour de Kurt et essaya de s'endormir.

Tandis que l'obscurité tourbillonnait en lui.

Chaude et énervée.

Très, très énervée.

Tout semblement dans une colère noire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Une semaine de passée et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents !**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Why do you do this to me ?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

 _(Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?_

 _Tu me pénètres_

 _Chaque fois que je me retrouves à ta porte)_

 _-Back at Your Door by Maroon 5-_

Où étaient passé ces quatre années ?

Kurt était assis sur les marches de son immeuble, contemplant cette question. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette journée d'août chaude et collante, quand lui et Blaine s'était arrêté devant cet immeuble. Maintenant, il était presque temps qu'il parte.

Et aille à Paris.

Kurt sourit. Depuis deux semainnes, il souriait. Il pouvait à peine contenir son excitation. C'était bon. C'est ce dont il avait rêvé pendant des années.

Paris.

Kurt rit à voix haute. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Les gens vont penser que tu es fou si tu restes assis seul et ris comme ça. »

Lake s'arrêta devant Kurt, la main sur la hanche, à sourire.

« Lake ! Salut ! » Kurt sursauta et fit un câlin à Lake.

Pendant trois ans, Lake avait essayé sans succès de faire en sorte que Blaine couche avec lui. Au lieu d'être énervé contre Lake de chasser son petit-ami, Kurt trouvait tout ça hilarant. Le flirt de Lake rendait Blaine ennuyé, frustré et même un peu agacé. C'était l'une des quelques fois où Kurt voyait Blaine moins que confiant et en contrôle. Lake ne s'embêtait jamais à chasser Kurt. Il avait dit à Kurt qu'il ne voulait pas que Warren le tabasse. Kurt avait semblé confus.

« Warren ? Tu ne veux pas dire Blaine ? » Lake sourit juste.

Lake avait eu son diplôme il y a un an et avait réussi à trouver un travail comme un plannificateur associé à Barneys New York. « C'est un paradis d'hommes gays, Kurt. Le job est fantastique et les hommes. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les hommes qui passent ces portes. Miam-miam. Des beaux gosses qui ont tous de charmantes grandes sucettes entre leurs jambes que j'adore juste... »

« Lake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrompit Kurt rapidement, son visage devenant rouge.

Lake le regarda et rit. « Honnêtement Kurt. Quel âge as-tu ? 22 ans ? Tu es toujours aussi innocent qu'un gamin de 12 ans. En fait... les gamins de 12 ans ne sont pas si innocent ces jours-ci. En fait, quand j'avais 12 ans, il y avait ce garçon dans la rue... »

« Lake... s'il te plait arrête. »

Lake gloussa. « Je suis là pour te féliciter pour avoir obtenu la position à Paris et pour t'inviter à ta soirée pour fêter la remise de diplôme. »

« Une soirée ? Quelle soirée ? »

« La soirée que je vous organise pour toi et Warren et Drew et quelques autres amis proches à Boys of the Bar. »

Kurt le regarda suspicieusement. « Tu nous organises une soirée de remise de diplôme ? Est-ce que ça ne coûte pas de l'argent ? J'économise tout mon argent pour Paris. »

« Tut, tut, Kurt. Tu ne dois pas payer pour ta propre soirée. Je couche avec le propriétaire et son associé, donc c'est tout bon. »

Kurt soupira et secoua la tête. Lake lui rappelait toujours d'une version plus forte, plus confiante et en contrôle de Tyler. Lake ne couchait pas pour trouver l'amour. Lake aimait juste être baisé.

« Alors, quand est-ce que se passe cette soirée ? »

« Samedi à 21h. Sois là et amène Blaine avec toi. Le regarder me manque. »

Kurt sourit. Cela allait aussi lui manquer de regarder Blaine. « Mais Lake, nous n'avons pas encore notre diplôme. C'est genre dans un mois. Nous avons encore les examens avant. »

« Encore plus de raison pour avoir la soirée maintenant. Le week-end de remise de diplôme est toujours une affaire familiale. En plus, tu seras occupé à faire ta valise, faire du shopping pour Paris et baiser Blaine sans arrêt avant de partir. Nous aurons la soirée maintenant pendant que tout le monde est encore là et a du temps. »

Tandis que Lake continuait de parler de la soirée, les pensées de Kurt dérivèrent sur Blaine.

La culpabilité ne semblait pas être un mot assez adéquat pour ce que Kurt ressentait pour Blaine.

Depuis que Blaine avait dit oui, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kurt avait changé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait à Blaine, des vagues de culpabilité le traversaient avec la sensation qu'il était irresponsable. Il était l'esclave de Blaine, pourtant il abandonnait son maitre, le laissant pour maintenir le contrôle de son côté. Et puis il y avait tout le problème de la force de Blaine. Le sexe rendait l'obscurité plus forte. À quel point deviendrait-elle faible pour Blaine sans Kurt à baiser ? Faible au moment où Blaine avait besoin d'être fort. Blaine n'avait jamais rien dit, mais Kurt était sûr qu'il y pensait aussi. Changerait-il d'avis pour le laisser partir ?

« Kurt ? Oh, Kurt ? Reviens sur terre, mon chou. Tu rêves de baiser Blaine ? »

Kurt sourit. « Non. Je rêve que Blaine me baise. »

« Aha ! J'ai toujours supposé que tu étais en bas. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous n'ayons jamais couché ensemble. Je vais seulement en-dessous. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être au-dessus. Nous n'aurions jamais fait un bon couple. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ? Est-ce que Lake devait tout partager ? Chaque fichue chose ?

Lake continua. « Maintenant Warren… il m'a l'air d'un type de gars ''prenons un tour chacun''. Il est très sensible et prévenant et toutes ces conneries. » Lake baissa la voix et jeta un regard espiègle à Kurt. « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà découvert ? »

« Découvert quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Warren préfère ? »

« Hein ? »

Lake poussa un soupir ennuyé. « Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Kurt ! Est-ce que toi et Warren avez déjà couché ensemble ? Fait l'amour ? Baiser ? Dieu sait qu'il a le béguin pour toi depuis ta première année. »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Warren et moi sommes juste amis. »

« Seulement parce que tu ne feras pas plus. Non pas que je te blâme. Blaine est délicieux. Tellement sexy. Avec lui qui te baise, de quoi d'autre est-ce que tu as besoin ? »

Kurt regarda par terre.

Apparemment, il avait besoin de Paris.

* * *

Blaine entra dans le loft, jeta son sac par terre et s'effondra sur le lit. Il était épuisé.

L'obscurité le gardait éveillé.

Depuis deux semaines, depuis que Blaine avait donné à Kurt la permission d'aller à Paris, l'obscurité avait été en colère. Elle attendait la nuit pour exprimer son mécontentement. À moins que Kurt ne dorme avec Blaine, l'obscurité remuait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle lui criait dessus. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses partir ?_ Certaines nuits étaient tellement horribles que Blaine commençait à répondre.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je suis supposé l'aimer ! L'amour avant le contrôle ! Il veut vraiment ça ! Laisse le faire cette dernière chose et puis il sera à la maison pour de bon ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

Blaine avait l'impression qu'il perdait lentement la tête. Il était aussi inquiet. Maintenant, l'obscurité bougeait juste avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait quand Kurt partirait et que plus d'un mois se passait sans sexe ? Blaine avait le sentiment que l'obscurité allait lui botter le cul. En supposant qu'elle n'était pas trop faible.

Pourquoi diable avait-il dit à Kurt qu'il pouvait partir ?

* * *

Le samedi, certains des hommes gays les mieux habillés et stylés de New York se rassemblèrent à Boys of the Bar. Malgré le fait que personne n'avait en fait eu leur diplôme, la foule était bruyante et heureuse. Tout le monde semblait reconnaissait d'avoir une chance de s'amuser avant de se mettre au travail pour le sprint final vers le diplôme. Blaine resta à côté de Kurt, écoutant et le regardant tandis qu'il discutait avec excitation avec quelques personnes de son départ à Paris. Tandis qu'il regardait Kurt, Blaine savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Kurt le voulait vraiment. Il était tellement excité et heureux. Blaine voulait que Kurt soit heureux.

Blaine regarda dans le bar. Quelqu'un le regardait. Il pouvait le sentir.

Des cheveux bruns. Des yeux verts.

Il était adossé contre le mur, ses yeux fixés sur Blaine. Lake se tenait à côté de lui, parlant et le regardant de façon séduisante, mais il ignorait complètement Lake.

Ils se regardèrent. Comme avant, Blaine sentit un courant électrique le traverser tandis que l'obscurité flottait furieusement à travers son corps.

Il était dur comme fer.

Une attirance forte prenait le dessus sur ses sens. Il avait chaud et respirait un peu plus vite. Ils continuèrent de se regarder. Les yeux verts devinrent noirs.

« Blaine ? Blaine ? Hey ! Blaine ! »

Blaine se força à se tourner vers Kurt.

« Chéri, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Euh... ouais... ouais. Je vais bien. J'ai juste... j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Je reviens. »

Blaine se tourna et regarda le mur.

Il était parti.

Putain.

Blaine avança dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit Lake.

« Hey, Lake... » Lake sourit avec un regard lubrique, tandis qu'il regardait Blaine de haut en bas.

« Eh bien, bonsoir Blaine. Je suis tellement content que tu ais pû venir. Je voulais te parler. Écoute, je sais que ton mignon Kurt va te manquer pendant qu'il fais le gay dans le Paris gay. Alors, je voulais juste te faire savoir que si tu te sens seul ou excité ou... mince, juste complètement excité, tu peux m'appeler. À n'importe quelle heure. Du jour ou de la nuit. Kurt m'a dit que tu préfères être au-dessus et c'est très bien pour moi. Tu peux me baiser toute la journée et toute la nuit. Je peux le supporter. En fait, je le préfère. Aussi, je peux sucer comme un... »

« Lake ! La ferme ! Ecoute ! Qui était le gars à qui tu parlais ? »

Lake haussa un sourcil. « Tu es sérieux ? J'ai parlé à genre 25 gars ce soir. Plusieurs d'entre eux que je prévois totalment de laisser me baiser avant le 4 juillet. Cependant, si tu es intérêssé, je te ferai mon seul et unique. »

« Putain de merde ! Lake, arrête ! Je ne vais pas te baiser ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Maintenant, qui était ce gars à qui tu viens de parler ? Genre, i minutes. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Lake soupira. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas invité, je ne le connais pas et il ne m'a pas dit un mot. Il semblait préoccupé tout le temps où je lui parlais. Tant pis pour lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir une bite immense et je suce comme un pute à 3000$ la nuit. J'aurais été content de... »

Blaine s'éloigna de Lake et alla dehors. Il regarda dans la rue, mais ne vit personne. Il retourna à l'intérieur et s'assit au bar.

« Hey Blaine. »

Warren. Génial.

« Salut. »

Warren s'assit et regarda nerveusement Blaine. Il se demandait si Kurt avait dit à Blaine que Warren connaissait maintenant leurs... arrangements. Il supposait que non. Warren était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Blaine voudrait que quelqu'un le sâche. Surtout lui.

« Euh, Blaine... je, euh... voulait te dire... merci. Merci de laisser Kurt aller à Paris. »

Blaine le regarda. Sa tête était toujours perdue dans des yeux verts intenses.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est génial que tu laisses Kurt aller à Paris. C'était vraiment important pour lui. Je suis content que tu comprennes ça et lui ait dit qu'il pouvait y aller. »

Ouais. Kurt. Paris.

« Merci. Je suppose. » Ce n'est vraiment pas tes affaires comment je m'occupe de mon esclave.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que Kurt sera parti ? »

Blaine était de retour dans la réalité. « Je travaille cet été et puis fac de droit. Et attendre que décembre arrive. » Blaine se sentit soudain déprimé.

« Eh bien, écoute. Je sais que nous n'avons pas exactement été... amis, mais j'ai trouvé un travail ici dans la ville avec Creative Lighting Designs. Je serai là si jamais tu... tu sais... veux traîner ou qulque chose comme ça. »

Blaine le regarda. Était-il sérieux ?

« Comme je l'ai dit, je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mais... nous tenons tous les deux à Kurt et Kurt tient à nous. Bon... il t'aime. Il... tient juste à moi. Comme un ami. Juste un ami. Alors, je suppose que... nous devrions essayer de nous entendre. Je ne prévois pas d'arrêter d'être amis avec Kurt juste parce que nous avons notre diplôme. »

« Très bien. »

« Okay. » Warren s'éloigna.

Garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis plus proches.

Blaine passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de ne plus penser à des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns. Il était putain d'excité et n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de Kurt ou à cause de...

Il ne voulait pas penser à lui.

Quand ils quittèrent le bar et arrivèrent au loft de Blaine, Blaine tira Kurt à l'intérieur et le poussa contre la porte, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient gonflées. Kurt gémit tandis que Blaine commençait à sucer son cou et déboutonner son pantalon.

« Oh, Blaine... ralentis... cette tenue... est une partie de ma collection pour le... oh... oh... dernière... défilé... de mode... ne... oh... oh mon... Blaine... oh... ne le déchire pas. »

Blaine recula. Ses yeux étaient noirs et brûlaient de désir.

« Déshabille-toi. Maintenant. »

Kurt le regarda. Mince. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur rouler hors du corps de Blaine. Kurt fit exprès de prendre son temps pour enlever ses vêtements. Il regarda Blaine devenir plus chaud et plus impatient.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a si excité ce soir ? » Kurt se retourna, penché complètement et enleva son boxer d'un air séducteur, agitant son cul.

Blaine oublia tout des yeux verts.

« Toi. Tu m'as excité. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Kurt débouttonna lentement sa chemise. Il l'enleva et se retourna pour prendre un cintre dans le placard de Blaine. Il marcha lentement, agitant les hanches. Une fois qu'il eut accroché sa chemise, il marcha vers le mur de briques exposées et passa ses doigts de haut en bas des briques. Il fit un sourire sexy à Blaine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas ici et me montre juste combien je t'excite ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. Non, pas contre ce mur. Pas ce soir. Kurt serait blessé. Blaine était trop dangereux ce soir. Il était plus chaud que l'enfer, tout comme l'obscurité.

Kurt fit la moue. « S'il te plaît ? » Il se mit à genoux et rampa lentement sur le sol vers Blaine. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à le lécher lentement. Juste de petits coups de langues et un baiser occasionnel sur le gland.

Blaine ferma les yeux. L'obscurité voulait le mur.

« Kurt... j'ai trop chaud et je suis bien trop excité. Je vais te faire mal. »

Kurt fit au membre de Blaine une longue et forte suçon avant de se lever et de regarder Blaine directement dans les yeux. Les yeux de Kurt étaient plein de désir sombre et obscène. Sa voix était basse, sexy et soumise.

« Oh s'il te plaît, fais-moi mal maître. Fais-moi mal. »

Oui.

Eh bien.

D'accord.

Kurt sauta dans les bras de Blaine, enroulant fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il saisit les cheveux de Blaine avec les deux mains et tira sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avec passion. Blaine porta Kurt vers le mur et le poussa contre celui-ci. Kurt cria tandis que la brique rude coupait sa peau. Blaine recula juste assez pour aligner sa queue contre le cul de Kurt. Il relâcha l'obscurité et bougea encore en avant. Kurt laissa échapper un cri aigu tandis que l'obscurité pressait Blaine contre lui avec une intensité torride. Kurt enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Blaine et sentit le sang de minuscules coupures passer sous ses doigts. Ça faisait longtemps que Blaine avait permis à l'obscurité d'être libérée quand ils couchaient ensemble, donc elle était contente d'être invitée. Ils crièrent tous les deux tandis que l'obscurité envahissait leurs corps, les traversant, forte et chaude. Elle s'enroula autour d'eux et les pressa l'un contre l'autre. Kurt posa son front sur l'épaule de Blaine et s'y tint fermement tandis que Blaine bougeait les hanches, grognant à chaque poussée. Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Kurt avec les sensations incroyables du membre de Blaine. C'était tellement incroyable, Kurt ignorait les coupures et bleus douloureux, marquant son dos avec chaque coup sauvage dans son cul. Soudain, l'obscurité devint encore plus chaude et commença à tournoyer, les rapprochant plus que possible, les resserrant. Ils criaient tous les deux de la sensation vive, répétant leur nom encore et encore. Leur orgasme fut simultané, dévorante et chaude. Tellement chaude, que Blaine se sentit perdre conscience. Il resserra sa prise sur Kurt et ils tombèrent par terre. Ils restèrent allongés là, évanoui de trop-plein de chaleur passionnée. L'obscurité s'installa à l'intérieur de Blaine et murmura doucement.

 _Ne le laisse pas partir. Nous avons besoin de ça. Nous avons besoin de lui._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Blaine sortit du lit et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Il sourit. La violence de la baise de la veille avait laissé sa peau légèrement plus sombre. Il prit une profonde respiration. Il se sentait plus fort aussi. Mais, son sourire s'effaça tandis qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait Kurt pour seulement un mois de plus, et les choses étaient sur le point de devenir mouvementée. Ils avaient tous les deux des examens, puis la remise de diplôme. Kurt devait faire ses valises et déménager du dortoir. Le 10 juin se pointait à l'horizon. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble et puis Kurt serait parti. Blaine sentit la vague de dépression familière le traverser. Il détestait la sensation.

Il regrimpa dans le lit et regarda Kurt, allongé sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Les yeux de Blaine se posèrent sur son dos.

Merde.

Il y avait de profonds bleus violets sur tout le dos de Kurt. Les bleus étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Par-dessus les bleus, il y avait de légères égratignures mélangées avec de plus profondes, laissant de fraiches cicatrices rouges vives sur toute la peau de Kurt. Mais, ce qui horrifiait vraiment Blaine étaient les coupures, avec toujours du sang séché.

Blaine se sentit affreux. Bien sûr, Kurt avait insisté pour le mur, malgré les avertissements de Blaine, mais c'était horrible. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait fouetté.

« Kurt, réveille-toi. Magnifique, réveille-toi. »

Kurt gémit et ouvrit un œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement vouloir ? » S'il te plait, dis que tu veux encore me baiser.

« Kurt, ton dos est une épave. »

« Et ? »

« Et je pense que nous devrions te nettoyer et utiliser du péroxide pour s'assurer que tes coupures ne s'infectent pas. »

« Des coupures ? » Kurt roula sur le côté et descendit du lit. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule devant le miroir.

« Wow. »

Blaine se tint à côté de lui et soupira. « Je te l'ai dit. Plus de murs en brique. »

« Mais, j'ai bien aimé. J'aime que tu sois heures de contrôle. Et l'obscurité rend ça encore mieux. »

Blaine le regarda et secoua la tête. Qu'était arrivé au doux et innocent Kurt ? Le magnifique garçon qui ressemblait au paradis. Qui n'avait jamais couché, n'avait jamais sucé de bite et ne pouvait pas avaler. Maintenant, il était un homme magnifique. Confiant, fort, déterminé et apparemment, aimant le sexe rude. La création de Blaine. L'esclave de Blaine. Blaine lui sourit. « Allez, allons prendre une douche et nettoyons ton dos. »

Après leur douche, Kurt commença à faire le petit-déjeuner. Du pain perdu, du bacon et des saucisses. Tandis que Blaine le regardait, il décida d'aborder le seul sujet dont ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis des mois. En fait, cela faisait presque un an.

« Kurt, quand est-ce que tu veux te marier ? »

Kurt lâcha le bol qu'il tenait. Il était vide et ne se cassa pas. Il prit son temps pour le ramasser et le poser sur le comptoir. Il avait pensé à ça, mais il n'était pas sûr que Blaine allait aimer sa réponse.

« Eh bien, je serai parti pendant un an et quand je reviendrai, tu auras encore deux ans de fac à passer. Je travaillerai pendant que tu finis et puis, une fois ton diplôme obtenu, j'ouvrirai ma propre maison de mode. J'aurai besoin de la faire marcher, et tu devras t'établir dans le cabinet d'avocat donc... je pensais que peut-être... dans quatre ans. »

Quatre ans ? Quatre putain d'années ? Est-ce que Kurt était fou ?

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non. Absolument pas. Je n'attend pas quatre ans. Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous marier quand tu seras de retour de Paris. »

« Mais Blaine, tu seras toujours en cours ! Nous n'aurons pas d'argent. Comment paierons-nous pour un mariage ? Et plus important, est-ce que tu veux vraiment cette distraction pendant que tu étudies ? »

« Kurt, t'épouser ne sera pas une distraction. S'il y a autre chose, ce sera une motivation pour que je travaille plus dur. Je veux pouvoir donner à mon mari tout ce qu'il veut. Tu m'inspires, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit. « Je t'inspire ? »

Blaine avança vers lui et glissa ses droits autour de sa taille. « Oui. Tu m'inspires. Je veux pouvoir m'occuper de toi et tout te donner. Tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu ne le sais pas ? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas combien te laisser partir à Paris est dur pour moi ? Ça me tue, Kurt. Mais, je sais combien tu le veux donc... je veux bien accepter. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux faire mieux que mon grand-père. Je veux être un bon maître pour toi. »

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de Blaine et le tint fermement. Il aimait ce qu'il disait, mais cela apportait aussi des vagues de culpabilité et la sensation d'être irresponsable. Blaine essayait d'être un bon maître et Kurt le quittait. Il était plutôt sûr qu'un bon esclave ne laisserait pas son maître seul pendant une année entière.

« Okay. Nous nous marierons quand je reviendrai de Paris et avant que les cours ne commencent. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir planifier un mariage si rapidement. Je ne serai pas de retour avant juin. Peut-être un mariage de septembre. Nous pourrions faire des couleurs d'automne et... »

Blaine écoutait à moitié Kurt commencer à planifier à voix haute. Blaine se sentit mieux. Mieux que ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis avoir dit oui pour Paris. Oui, Kurt était à lui et il le possédait, mais un mariage améliorerait tout. Rendrait tout complet. Permanent. Les choses iraient mieux quand Kurt serait à la maison avec Blaine tous les soirs. Leur lien et le contrôle de Blaine sur Kurt, se renforçaient plus ils étaient ensemble. Malgré le désir fort de Kurt de rester l'esclave de Blaine, Blaine ressentait encore que leur lien s'était affaibli pendant les quatre dernières années, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait besoin de renforcer la connexion. Il avait besoin de Kurt avec lui tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus de séparation.

Blaine interrompit le bla-bla de Kurt en avançant et posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il concentra ses yeux sur ceux de Kurt, le piégeant.

« Qui es-tu, Kurt ? »

« Je suis ton esclave. »

« Qui suis-je ? »

« Tu es mon maître. »

« A qui appartiens-tu ? »

« Toi Blaine. Je t'appartiens. »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours. »

* * *

Kurt et Warren étaient assis sur un banc, dans le parc en face de leur rue. Kurt regardait droit devant, tandis que Warren regardait Kurt. En attendant.

Kurt essayait de trouver comment commencer. Il avait promis à Warren qu'il exprimerait complètement sa relation avec Blaine, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Devrait-il lui parler de l'obscurité ? De quoi Blaine était capable ? Ou devrait-il se tenir aux bases de leur engagement l'un envers l'autre ?

Warren attendait patiemment. Il ne voulait pas pousser, mais il mourait d'envie d'en apprendre plus. Il était intrigué et fasciné par l'idée de Kurt en esclave. Fasciné d'une façon qui le faisait se sentir un peu honteux. Depuis leur première conversation sur le sujet, Warren s'était branlé avec l'image de Kurt portant un collier, à genoux, les mains attachées derrière lui, suçant Warren. Il se sentait toujours coupable le lendemain matin, mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas de répêter le processus chaque soir.

Kurt prit une profonde respiration.

« Dans... tu connais les bases. Je suis l'esclave de Blaine et il est mon maître. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu son esclave ? Tu as dit que ce n'est pas de la soumission et domination, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Blaine a... des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils sont très forts et peuvent être dangereux. Donc il a besoin de quelqu'un pour... aider à les garder sous contrôle. Un esclave. C'est moi. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être un esclave ? »

« Parce que les pouvoirs le veulent comme ça. Ils permettront seulement à un esclave d'aider.

Warren essayait de comprendre cela. Il regarda Kurt. Il savait que Kurt n'était pas stupide. Kurt était très, très intelligent. Comment diable Blaine lui avait fait avaler ces conneries ?

« Kurt... est-ce que Blaine t'a dit que tu devais être un esclave afin de... l'aider ? »

« Non, pas exactement. O l'a expliqué. »

« O ? »

Kurt soupira. Okay. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller si loin.

« Ecoute, les pouvoirs sont quelque chose que Blaine a hérité. Il ne l'a pas choisi, mais il m'a choisi et je l'aime et je savais exactement dans quoi je me mettais quand j'ai accepté d'être avec lui. Je sais que ça a l'air totalement dingue, mais je l'aime, Warren. Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment. Plus que n'importe quoi. Et cela me va la façon dont les choses fonctionnent et les obligations de notre relation. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de comprendre, mais... c'est ce que c'est, et c'est comme ça. »

Warren ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait.

« Quel genre de pouvoir est-ce que Blaine a ? » A part le pouvoir de te faire croire toutes ces conneries.

Kurt remua nerveusement. Il n'avait pas dit à Blaine qu'il prévoyait d'avoir cette conversation. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas autorisé. Maintenant Kurt n'était pas sûr de combien de détail il devrait partager sur ce que Blaine pouvait faire. Il décida d'être vague.

« Il peut... faire faire des choses aux gens. Il peux avoir le contrôle sur les situations. »

« Comme quoi ? Comment ? »

« Il peut faire dire la vérité aux gens. »

« Et tu l'as vu faire ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas dire. Je te dis déjà plus que je ne devrais. » Devrais-je mentionner qu'il a assassiné quelqu'un ?

Warren semblait sceptique. Il regardait Kurt de près. Est-ce qu'il le croyait ? Il n'était pas sûr. Peut-être que Kurt aimait juste vraiment l'esclavage et le contrôle et était trop embarrassé pour le dire.

« Okay. Alors, Blaine a ces pouvoirs, il a besoin d'un esclave pour aider à les garder en ligne et... attend une minute ? S'il a besoin d'un esclave pour garder ces... pouvoirs sous contrôle, comment est-ce que tu vas partir pendant un an ? »

Kurt sentit les sensations de culpabilité et d'irresponsabilité revenir.

« Il va faire très attention pendant que je serai parti. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas le faire tout le temps ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin d'un esclave ? »

Kurt laissa sa tête retomber sur le banc. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer les choses sans tout expliquer et il ne voulait pas tout expliquer.

« Warren... tout ça est vraiment dur à expliquer. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste accepter que je suis heureux ? »

Warren décida qu'il n'y croyait pas. Rien de ça. Il commença à être furieux. D'une certaine façon, Blaine avait tourné l'esprit de Kurt pour accepter cette connerie. Kurt avait apparemment eut un lavage de cerveau. Warren devait le secourir.

Devrait-il lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

« Kurt, je sais que tu aimes Blaine, mais tu mérites mieux. Quelqu'un... de moins compliqué. Quelqu'un qui n'essaiera pas de t'asservir et te contrôler. » Quelqu'un comme moi.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Warren, je sais que ça te semble fou. Si je ne le vivrais pas, je penserais que c'est fou, mais j'aime Blaine. Je suis fiancé à lui. Je ne veux personne d'autre. »

« Mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment être un esclave ? »

« Dans ce cas particulier, avec cet homme particulier, oui. »

Warren prit la main de Kurt. Sa peau était toujours tellement douce et lisse.

« Kurt... si ce... truc de maitre et esclave est ton... truc, c'est okay. Je ne te juge pas. Mais, je pense que tu mérites quelqu'un qui... »

« Ce n'est pas un truc, Warren. »

« Kurt... je... »

Le portable de Kurt sonna.

« Salut Papa ! »

Warren lâcha la main de Kurt tandis que Kurt commençait à discuter avec son père. Comment allait-il secourir Kurt de Blaine ? Surtout puisque Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin d'être secouru. Mince. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Il avait eu trois ans et demi pour faire ça et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un mois.

Un mois pour dire à Kurt qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Un mois pour l'éloigner de Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Voilà le chapitre 5, désolée pour le petit retard de publication ! :)**

 **ATTENTION !**

 **Ce chapitre contient un Blaine très méchant envers Kurt.**

 **Méchant, très méchant Blaine.**

 **Rappelez-vous, Blaine aime Kurt, mais il est légèrement méchant et sombre et cruel.**

 **Restez libre de passer. Vous êtes avertis.**

 **Ce chapitre contient aussi ce que j'appelle du smut mental. Pas de détails explicites, juste beaucoup pour l'imagination et l'utilisation d'un sex toy.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Does it kill, does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

 _(Est-ce que ça tue, est-ce que ça brûle_

 _C'est douloureux d'apprendre_

 _que c'est moi qui ais tout le contrôle)_  
-Harder to Breathe par Maroon 5-

Warren finit par ne pas avoir de temps pour concevoir un plan pour voler Kurt de Blaine, parce que les examens finaux prenaient la vie de tout le monde. En plus des examens, Kurt se préparait pour le défilé de mode des dernières années et essayait de se préparer pour Paris. Il avait rencontré son colocataire, un beau français appelé Etienne, par Skype. Kurt était un peu inquiet qu'Etienne emménage dans leur appartement une semaie entière avant que lui n'arrive, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. La seule chose de bien qu'Etienne soit là était qu'il pourrais recevoir les choses que Kurt prévoyait d'envoyer en avance.

Blaine était également concentré sur ses exament. Il avait été en tête de promotion chaque semestre et allait avoir son diplôme dans les premiers de la classe. Le professeur Murray était enchanté. Il considérait Blaine comme son projet personnel. Le succès de Blaine était son succès. Et son jour de paye.

Le vendredi, Blaine alla à Parsons pour le défilé de mode. Kurt avait sept tenues dans le défilé et avait été nerveux toute la semaine tandis qu'il travaillait sur les touches finales. Plusieurs de ses autres dessins étaient présentés dans le département des dernières années dans le hall de l'école. Blaine était fier de Kurt. Ses ensembles étaient frais, engageants et stylés. Autoriser Kurt d'aller à Paris était une bonne idée. Il était trop talentueux pour ne pas y aller. L'obscurité tournoya avec colère. Elle était en désaccord total.

Après le défilé, l'endroit était une scène d'assault. Blaine avança dans la foule en cherchant Kurt, mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Avec dégoût, il rencontra Lake.

« Salut Blaine. Tu es super sexy, comme toujours. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Kurt ? »

Lake sourit malicieusement. « Oui. Il allait dans les vestiaires des coulisses vers l'auditorium avec Warren. Ils semblaiet pressés d'aller quelque part. »

Blaine plissa les yeux tandis que l'obscurité commençait à tourbillonner. Est-ce que Lake mentait pour agacer Blaine, ou lui disait-il la vérité ?

« Lake, je ne suis pas dans l'esprit pour tes conneries aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument. Peut-être que Warren a enfin pris ses couilles en main et décidé de confesser son amour pour ce cher Kurt. Ça fait quatre fichues années. »

Blaine regarda Lake de près et décida qu'il disait la vérité. Blaine partit vers les coulisses.

Malheureusement, Lake avait raison.

Toute la semaine, Warren et d'autres étudiants en lumière avaient travaillés sur l'éclairage pour le défilé de mode. Cela voulait dire être présent pour toutes les répétitions et travailler avec les créateurs pour déterminer ce qu'ils voulaient et ce dont ils avaient besoin. Warren avait passé la semaine à travailler avec Kurt et avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il devait dire à Kurt ce qu'il ressentait avant de qu'il ne parte à Paris.

Après le défilé, tout le monde se réunit dans les coulisses pour se féliciter et pour célébrer.

« Warren ! Oh my gosh ! C'était fantastique ou quoi ? Merci ! » Kurt enroula ses bras autour de Warren en une étreinte heureuse. « Ton concept d'éclairage était divin ! Tu es tellement talentueux ! »

Warren étreignit Kurt, le tenant fermement. Ohhhh. Kurt était toujours si bien pressé contre lui. Warren se sentit durcir. Il recula et regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« Kurt... j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est vraiment important. »

Kurt regarda autour de lui. « Maintenant ? Warren... tu ne veux pas faire la fête ? Et je dois trouver Blaine. »

La mention du nom de Blaine alluma un feu d'urgence sous Warren. Il devait faire ça maintenant. Tout de suite.

« Kurt... c'est vraiment, vraiment important. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Kurt soupira. Warren semblait tellement sérieux. « Okay, mais je devrais d'abord trouver Blaine. »

« Non ! » Cela sortit plus fort et plus méchamment que ce que Warren voulait. Kurt fut pris au dépourvu.

« Okay. Très bien. »

Warren lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium. Ils s'assirent sur le bord de la scène.

« Okay Warren. Qu'est-ce qui est si important et ne pouvait attendre ? Nous manquons tout et Blaine va avoir une attaque s'il ne me trouve pas. »

« Est-ce que ça ne te fatigue pas ? »

« Quoi me fatigue ? »

« Te fatigue de devoir toujours lui répondre. De devoir toujours t'inquiéter de le bouleverser. »

Kurt soupira avec un ennui profond. « Warren... je te l'ai expliqué. S'il te plait dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce dont tu voulais parler. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais c'est relié. Kurt... »

« Oui ? »

Warren saisit les mains de Kurt et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Kurt... je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je n'avais juste pas le courage de le dire. Je voulais que tu le sâches avant que tu ne partes pour Paris. Je t'aime, Kurt. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec Blaine. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être son esclave. Je t'aime. Tu peux être avec moi. Je m'occuperai de toi et je n'essaierai pas de te contrôler. Jamais. À moins que... ce ne soit vraiment ce que tu veux. Je t'aime Kurt. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. »

Kurt regardait Warren bouche bée et sans voix.

Donc, Lake avait eu raison.

C'était terrible.

« Warren... oh Warren. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime, mais seulement comme un ami. Warren, j'aime Blaine. Tu le sais. »

« Tu aimes Blaine parce que tu as eu un lavage de cerveau, Kurt ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais ce n'est pas bien ! Laisse-moi t'aider à t'éloigner de lui ! Je t'aiderai à t'échapper. »

« Je ne veux pas m'échapper. Warren, je te l'ai dit, je suis heureux. J'aime Blaine. Je sais que notre relation est... étrange, mais c'est notre relation. Ma relation. C'est ce que je veux. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'aimes tellement, et il a soit disant besoin de ton aide avec cette connerie de pouvoir ou quelque chose, mais tu t'éloignes de lui. Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de lui, Kurt ? »

Kurt se leva, en colère. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais à Paris ! Comment ose-tu dire ça ! Je ne m'éloignes pas de Blaine ! Le quitter va être la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais fait. »

« Mais je parie que tu le ferra ! Malgré tout ce que tu dis, je parie que tu monteras dans cet avion et que tu seras soulagé d'être enfin loin de lui. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à Paris pour t'échapper. Je t'aiderai à t'échapper. Tu peux t'échapper avec moi. »

Kurt secouait la tête. « Non, Warren. Tu as tellement tort. »

Warren fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt. « J'ai tort, Kurt ? J'ai tort ? »

« Oui. Oui, tu as tort. »

« Je ne pense pas. » Warren se pencha en avant...

Warren cria et tomba par terre.

« Warren ! Warren ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Warren ! » Kurt s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Cela lui prit une minute pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna. Où diable était-il ?

« Blaine ! Arrête ! »

Kurt regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Blaine ! Je sais que tu es là ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ça maintenant ! Stop ! »

Warren roulait sur lui-même, criant d'agonie. Les yeux de Blaine étaient noirs et il sourit tandis qu'il augmentait la douleur. Yep. Ce connard allait mourir. Il était temps que Warren s'en aille.

Kurt criait et pleurait hystériquement. « Blaine ! Arrête ! S'il te plait ! » Kurt courut vers Warren. « Oh mon Dieu ! Warren ! Warren ! » Kurt était frénétique. Regarder Warren souffrir le tuait.

« Blaine ! S'il te plait arrête ! Blaine arrête ! »

Blaine l'ignora. Il ferma les yeux et augmenta la torture. Il commençait à goûter la délicieuse sensation de la vie quittant une personne. Oui, il allait définitivement tuer Warren. Il en avait marre de ce connard en pinçant pour Kurt. Kurt allait être énervé, mais Blaine trouverait comment s'occuper de ça plus tard.

Les cris de Warren s'intensifièrent d'une octave et fit perdre la tête à Kurt. Kurt pouvait le sentir. Blaine allait tuer Warren.

« Blaine ! S'il te plait arrête ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait Blaine... je n'irai pas à Paris si tu arrêtes ! »

 _Quoi ?_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et arrêta la douleur. Warren gémit et s'évanouit.

Kurt sanglotait incontrolablement. Il tira Warren contre son torse et le berça d'avant en arrière. « S'il te plait Blaine, s'il te plait ! Je n'irai pas ! Arrête juste de lui faire du mal ! »

Blaine sortit de derrière le rideau. Ses yeux étaient noirs et flamboyaient.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

Kurt déposa prudemment Warren sur le sol et se leva lentement pour faire face à Blaine.

Oh non.

La chaleur sortant du corps de Blaine était une fournaise. Sa peau frémissait. Blaine était enragé.

« Tu refuses de rester ici pour moi, mais tu vas sacrifier ton départ pour lui ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Non ! Non, Blaine ! C'est... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Tu le torturais ! Je devais te faire arrêter ! Il avait mal ! Tu... »

La voix de Kurt fut coupé quand Blaine posa ses yeux sur lui et mit brutalement sa main contre la poitrine de Kurt. Kurt s'étrangla tandis qu'il sentait son asservissement se précipiter à la surface.

Pour la première fois, Blaine libéra tout son contrôle de maître sur Kurt. Kurt pouvait sentir sa volonté quitter son corps, remplacée par le désir et le besoin de faire tout et n'importe quoi de ce que Blaine voulait. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Kurt tomba à genoux. Blaine entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt et tira brutalement sa tête en arrière. Les yeux bleus-verts de Kurt étaient pleins de soumission et d'obéissance. Les yeux noirs de Blaine étaient plein de domination et de commande. Il n'avait jamais, jamais exercé ce genre de contrôle sur Kurt. Le regarder, agenouillé ici, tellement asservi, rendait Blaine si dur que c'était douloureux.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui, maître ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis ton esclave, maître. »

« Qui te possède ? »

« Toi, maître. »

« Qui te contrôle ? »

« Toi, maître. »

Blaine agrippa les cheveux de Kurt plus fort. « A qui es-tu loyal ? »

« Toi, maître. »

« Reste. »

Kurt resta là où il était pendant que Blaine alla vers Warren. Il roula Warren sur son dos. Warren grogna de douleur et cria tandis que Blaine le tirait sur ses pieds et le forçait à rester devout. Mince, il voulait le tuer. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment le tuer. Mais, il jeta un regard à Kurt. Kurt serait bouleversé. Non pas que Blaine y accordait une grande importance. Il était furieux contre Kurt. Comment ose-t-il choisir ce connard plutôt que lui.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Warren et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Garde les yeux ouverts, Warren. » Warren luttait pour se concentrer sur Blaine.

« Warren, je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu fasses une sieste. Une longue bonne sieste. Tu as besoin de repos. Warren, tu ne diras à personne ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Warren hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, vas-y. »

Blaine le poussa et regarda Warren trébucher vers la sortie de l'auditorium. Il tomba plusieurs fois et luttait pour se relever. Blaine n'était pas inquiet pour lui. Quelqu'un le verrait en trébuchant et s'assurerait qu'il parvienne à sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il trébucherait devant un bus.

Il se retourna vers Kurt.

Kurt était toujours agenouillé, ses yeux fixés sur Blaine, attendant les instructions.

Blaine était plein de rage et de colère, tout comme l'était l'obscurité. Comment Kurt osait-il se mettre d'un côté d'un autre homme. Blaine était furieux, et il luttait. Il n'avait jamais, jamais été si énervé contre Kurt. Cela l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas perdre contrôle, surtout depuis qu'il savait que l'obscurité était déjà en colère contre Kurt de vouloir partir. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas blesser son magnifique petit-ami.

« Kurt, viens. »

Kurt alla vers Blaine à quatre pattes. Blaine était plus qu'excité. Il déboutonna son pantalon. Du moment qu'ils étaient seuls...

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Blaine ne savait pas si c'était à cause du contrôle complètement libéré sur Kurt, ou s'il était juste incroyablement excité, mais Kurt fit à Blaine la numéro un, meilleure pipe qu'il lui avait jamais faite en cinq putain d'années. Blaine jouit si fort qu'il tomba et s'évanouit pendant deux bonnes minutes. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Kurt était toujours à genoux, les yeux sur Blaine, attendant les instructions.

La fellation avait été une super idée. Cela avait dispersé la colère de Blaine. Il se sentait mieux et plus en contrôle, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Lève-toi Kurt. »

Blaine posa ses mains sur son torse.

« Kurt, je veux que tu ailles profiter de la fête. Appelle-moi quand tu es prêt à venir chez moi. »

Blaine retira son contrôle. Kurt cligna des yeux et regarda Blaine avec confusion.

« Blaine... qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit. Va t'amuser avec tes amis. »

Blaine l'embrassa et partit.

* * *

Cela prit une heure à Kurt pour se rappeler entièrement de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'auditorium. Une fois qu'il réalisa ce que Blaine avait fait, il partit en courant vers les dortoirs. Il entra bruyamment dans la chambre de Warren.

Warren était allongé sur son lit. Son corps était faible et épuisé. Il sifflait toutes les quelques minutes, tandis que de petites vagues de douleur résiduelle étranglait son système. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Warren... »

Warren concentra ses yeux sur le plafond. Il ne regardait pas Kurt.

« Warren... je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je... je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait ça à quelqu'un que je... »

« A quelqu'un que tu quoi, Kurt ? À quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ? Quelqu'un qu'il considère comme une menace ? » Warren se tourna et le regarda.

« Ton mec est un psychopathe. »

« Warren... »

« Un putain de psychopathe et tu es parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Tu es fou. »

« Blaine n'est pas un psychopathe ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais arriverait s'il découvrait ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? Tu savais sûrement qu'il te tabasserait ! Blaine a juste la capacité de le faire avec son esprit au lieu de ses poings. »

Warren regarda Kurt. Est-ce que Kurt était fou ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que faisait Blaine ? Tabassé ? Non, Blaine l'avait plus que tabassé. Blaine l'avait torturé et Kurt était en train de le défendre. Comment Blaine avait pû modifié l'esprit de Kurt si complètement ?

Kurt avança vers le lit et s'assit prudemment. Il caressa la joue de Warren. Warren s'insulta silencieusement d'être heureux pour ce contact. Il voulait rester en colère contre Kurt. Non pas que ce soit vraiment de la faute de Kurt.

« Warren, je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami. S'il te plait n'arrête pas d'être mon ami. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Warren tendit lentement la main vers celle de Kurt. « Bien sûr que je n'arrêterai pas d'être ton ami. Si ton fiancé psychopathe te laissera rester mon ami. » Peu importe qu'être ton ami est mortel.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Blaine allait faire.

Warren grimaça tandis qu'il bougeait pour savoir. « Kurt, je veux que tu saches que je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Si tu décidé un jour que tu veux sortir de cette folie avec Blaine... je suis là pour toi. Je t'aime, Kurt. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est le cas. » Et, cela va me tuer.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas en sortir. Je l'aime. Mais, merci. Merci de m'aimer et d'être un ami génial. Et... je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Warren. »

Malgré ce qu'il venait de traverser, Warren ne pût s'empêcher. Il se pencha et embrassa Kurt. Kurt ne l'arrêta pas. Il avait l'impression de lui devoir au moins cette chose. Les lèvres de Warren étaient douces et chaudes. Il pressa un peu plus fort et Kurt ouvrit légèrement la bouche. La langue de Warren toucha gentiment la sienne. Goûtant, cherchant. Kurt autorisa cela pendant quelques secondes et puis il recula.

« Je dois y aller. »

Warren se sentit désespéré. Si Blaine est le maitre de Kurt et qu'il sent que Kurt a fait quelque chose de mal...

« Il... il va te punir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt ne voulait pas mentir, et il ne voulait pas dire la vérité.

« Bonne nuit, Warren. »

* * *

Kurt marcha lentement jusqu'à l'appartement de Blaine. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Warren du courroux de Blaine. Warren ne méritait pas d'être blessé. Kurt était prêt à payer les conséquences. Il accepterait ce que Blaine avait préparé pour lui.

Blaine se tenait vers sa fenêtre. Il regarda Kurt marcher dans la rue. L'obscurité était bouillante. Blaine prit une profonde respiration et lui dit de se calmer.

Kurt déverrouilla la porte et entra. Blaine se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Kurt avança vers lui et se tint juste là, le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux de Blaine se posèrent sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il les étudia pendant un moment avant de reposer son regard sur les yeux de Kurt.

« Répète après moi. Je n'irai pas à Paris. »

Kurt retint des larmes. « Je-je n'irai pas à Paris. »

« Dis-le encore. »

« Je-je-je n'irai... pas à Paris. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Encore. »

Kurt sanglotait. « Je n'irai pas... à Paris. » Les sanglots de Kurt secouaient son corps. Blaine ne faisait que le regarder.

« A genoux. »

Kurt s'agenouilla lentement et regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Blaine caressa doucement les cheveux de Kurt. Sa voix était très calme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller à Paris, Kurt ? »

« J'ai dit que je n'irai pas si tu arrêtais de faire du mal à Warren. »

« Tu n'as aucune problème pour me quitter, moi ton maître, pendant un an entier. Mais tu es plus que d'accord pour abandonner pour sauver un connard qui essaye de te voler de moi. »

Blaine saisit les cheveux de Kurt, tira sa tête en arrière, et le regarda dans les yeux, le piégeant. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te libère de ton esclavage ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Je le ferai. Je te libérerai et tu pourras aller avec Warren et aller à Paris. »

« Non ! Non ! S'il te plait ! Je t'aime, Blaine ! »

« C'est vrai Kurt ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je suis un maître si cruel. J'ai torturé un homme qui soutient qu'il t'aime. Je ne te laisse pas aller à Paris. Tu es sûr que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime, Blaine ! Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi et je te veux. Tellement. S'il te plaît, ne me libère pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, maître. C'est vrai. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester ton esclave. Je t'aime. »

Blaine se mit à genoux et pressa son front contre celui de Kurt. Il embrassa doucement Kurt, effleurant à peine ses lèvres.

« Très bien. Comment devrais-je te punir, Kurt ? »

« Je... je pensais que ne pas aller à Paris... »

« Oh, non. Tu as abandonné cela tout seul. Pour Warren. Maintenant, tu dois payer pour m'avoir trahi. » Blaine commença à sucer sur le cou de Kurt. Sa bouche était chaude et Kurt pouvait sentir la chaleur sortir de son corps. Il flamboyait.

Il était tellement dans la merde.

« Kurt, je pense que nous devrions baisé sur la chaise. » Le cul de Kurt grimaça.

Blaine continua de sucer et embrasser son cou.

« Combien de fois devrions-nous le faire, Kurt ? »

Combien de fois ? Oh mince...

« Euh... je ne sais pas... »

« Et si nous le faisions jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher ? »

Kurt ferma les yeux. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il une érection instantanée quand Blaine disait ça ?

« En fait Kurt, j'ai deux nouveaux trucs pour améliorer l'expérience de la chaise. » Améliorer l'expérience pour qui ? Blaine passa ses mains de haut en bas du dos de Kurt et sur ses bras. Le corps de Kurt tremblait.

« Oui, ton corps devrait trembler. »

Blaine se leva et prit la main de Kurt. « Viens. Je vais te montrer. »

Blaine guida Kurt vers le mur. Au milieu de celui-ci, à peu près à hauteur de la taille, Blaine avait installé une barre en métal. Cela ressemblait à un porte-serviette.

Kurt comprit immédiatement ce que Blaine avait en tête.

Merde.

Blaine s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur. « Devrais-je utiliser des écharpes ou juste le contrôle quand nous ferons ça ? »

Kurt y réfléchit. Blaine allait le faire tenir la barre et puis y attacher ses mains. Cela lui donnerait plus de levier pour bondir sur le membre de Blaine. Cela permettrait aussi à Blaine de le faire aller plus vite et plus fort. Il regarda Blaine. Kurt connaissait la réponse qu'il voulait.

« L-les deux ? »

Blaine sourit. « Comme tu veux, mon esclave. »

Okay. Cela allait être l'enfer, mais il y devait y avoir plus. « Quelle est la deuxième chose ? »

« Ce sera une surprise. »

Génial.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt. « Quand devrions-nous commencer ? Ce soir ou demain ? »

« Combien de temps durera la punition ? »

« Cela dépend de toi. On est vendredi soir. J'espère que tu tiendras jusqu'à dimanche soir. »

Dimanche soir ? Kurt frissonna. Il regarda Blaine. Blaine était d'une humeur sombre et obscène. Il allait punir Kurt jusqu'à le briser. Mais, il avait aussi l'air... amusé. Il appréciait ça. Kurt réfléchit fortement. Blaine aimait le pousser et le punir, mais il aimait aussi le récompenser.

Peut-être, juste peut-être... Kurt pourrait retrouver Paris.

Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner sans une bataille. Cela valait la peine. Après tout, Blaine trouvait cela difficile de lui refuser quelque chose. Kurt n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner... s'il pouvait survivre.

« Disons que je tiens jusqu'à dimanche... est-ce que je pourrais retrouver Paris ? »

Blaine fut surpris. « Tu veux négocier avec moi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? »

« La capacité de marcher pendant un mois. »

Kurt déglutit. Okay. Au moins Blaine n'avait pas dit non. Peut-être que Kurt pourrait y arriver et être toujours capable de marcher d'ici la semaine prochaine. Et, pouvoir aller à Paris. Il prit une profonde respiration.

« Et pourquoi pas ça ? Je tiens jusqu'à dimanche. La chaise... cinq fois. Je peux aller à Paris. »

Blaine secoua la tête. Ses yeux brillaient et il était excité. Il aimait bien ce jeu. « C'est trop facile. » Il réfléchit pendant un moment et puis fit lentement un sourire sexy, et très méchant. Il se lécha les lèvres. Le cœur de Kurt manqua un battement. Est-ce que Paris en valait la peine ? Blaine avait l'air légèrement maniaque.

« Tu tiens jusqu'à dimanche à minuit. La chaise sept fois, je peux te baiser entre-temps de n'importe quelle façon, état ou forme que je veux et je peux contrôler quand tu jouis. »

Kurt s'évanouit presque. Est-ce que Blaine était fou ? Sept fois ? Sexe entre-temps ? Apparemment le corps de Kurt était intéressé, parce que son membre était dur comme pierre et il pouvait en fait sentir le léger commencement d'une montée d'orgasme. Un orgasme qu'il n'avait probablement pas le droit d'avoir.

« Et je pourrai aller à Paris ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'essaiera plus de tuer ou torturer Warren, et je pourrai rester ami avec lui ? »

Blaine grogna. « Très bien. »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration. « D'accord. » Ensuite il réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Attend une minute ! Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

Blaine sourit cruellement. « Pas de Paris, et nous continuerons de nous y entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Nous aurons tout l'été. »

Warren avait raison. Blaine était un psychopathe et apparemment, Kurt était fou.

« Okay. D'accord. Quand commencons-nous ? »

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent noirs.

« Tout de suite. Enlève tes vêtements. »

* * *

Kurt voulait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment aller à Paris.

Vraiment.

Tellement, tellement.

Le dimanche à midi, Kurt pouvait à peine se tenir debout et il ne pouvait pas marcher. Cependant, il était déterminé à tenir jusqu'à minuit, malgré le jeu fou de Blain. Blaine était ferme et sans merci. Il appréciait chaque seconde. Si Kurt voulait aller à Paris, Blaine allait le faire payer. Avec son cul.

Kurt agrippait la comptoir de la cuisine et essayait de faire des sandwiches au beurre de cacahouètes et à la confiture pour le déjeuner. La surprise que Blaine avait était un sex-toy. Il avait forcé Kurt à le porter toute la journée. Blaine l'enlevait, le baisait avec passion, jouissait, et puis le glissait de nouveau. Le cul de Kurt était super douloureux et plein de sperme. Il jurait qu'il pouvait le sentir bouger. Le sextoy était grand et épais et faisait chavirer son corps de sensations sexuelles, chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Kurt n'avait pas le droit de jouir avant que Blaine ne lui ait donné la permission. Blaine le regardait avec une fascination immense.

« Tu sais, Kurt, tu n'as pas à endurer ça. Tu pourrais juste rester ici. J'adorerai t'avoir ici cet été. Bien sûr... te voir comme ça... mince. Tu es le chose la plus putain de magnifique que j'ai jamais vue. »

Kurt avait arrêté de parler samedi soir. Il ferma juste les yeux, agrippa le comptoir, et essaya de respirer. Blaine sourit.

« Tu réalises que nous avons encore deux sessions avec la chaise. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il supposait qu'il mourrait durant la soirée. Baisé jusqu'à la mort.

« Aussi, ce jouet à une télécommande de contrôle. »

Kurt sembla confus. Une télécommande pour quoi ?

Kurt cria et tomba à quatre pattes.

Blaine avança et lui sourit.

« Il vibre. »

Kurt s'évanouit.

* * *

Le lundi matin, vers 1h30, Kurt était allongé par terre, épuisé. Blaine avait enlevé le sextoy, et Kurt pouvait sentir du sperme sortir de lui et par terre. Tout son corps était douloureux et il n'arrivait pas à décrire comment était son cul. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. Blaine se tenait devant le miroir, se regardant. Il avança vers Kurt et s'allongea à côté de lui.

« C'est probablement la dernière fois que j'aurais l'air ou me sentirais aussi fort pendant un long moment. » Kurt lui jeta un regard fatigué et confus.

Blaine lui sourit, ses yeux pleins d'adoration et d'amour. « Avec toi à Paris, je ne serai pas alimenté pendant des mois. » Le corps entier de Kurt soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Évidemment, il était à moitié mort et serait incapable de marcher pendant une semaine, peut-être deux, mais il avait réussi. Il commença à pleurer silencieusement.

Blaine le souleva et l'allongea sur le lit. Il embrassa ses larmes et le tint contre lui. « Vas dormir. Plus tard, nous irons dans un hôtel avec un jacuzzi. Tu auras besoin de tremper pendant quelques heures. Ou peut-être toute la journée. Je prendrai bien soin de toi, magnifique. »

Kurt s'endormit immédiatement. Blaine était allongé sur son dos, les mains derrière la tête et regarda le plafond. Il sourit joyeusement.

Kurt était putain de fantastique.

Blaine était putain de cruel.

Il devrait vraiment se sentir mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Kurt méritait d'être punis. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne une leçon. Il devait être rappelé que Blaine était son maître.

Blaine avait toujours prévu de laisser Kurt aller à Paris. Cela aurait été trop soupçonneux de le faire arrêter, deux semaines avant qu'il ne soit supposé partir. Comment l'auraient-ils expliqué à tout le monde ? Cela aurait embarassé Kurt et l'aurait fait mal voir, et Blaine ne voulait pas ça. D'ailleurs, c'était la dernière chance de Kurt de faire quelque chose comme ça. Une fois qu'il reviendrait, ils se marieraient et tous ces conneries de voyage finiraient. Blaine en avait eu assez. Les quatre dernières années avaient été horribles. Il était temps pour Kurt de se calmer et être son mari.

Oui, il avait toujours prévu de laisser partir Kurt. C'était juste plus amusant de faire travailler son cul pour ça. Littéralement. L'incident avec Warren n'était pas de la faute de Kurt. Blaine avait entendu avec quelle force Kurt avait répondu à Warren. Il avait rendu cela clair d'où était réellement sa loyauté et son amour. Kurt était attentionné et gentil et aimant. Bien sûr, il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre fin aux souffrances d'un ami, même à ses propres frais. Blaine se rappelait combien Kurt avait été bouleversé quand Karofsky s'était fait tabassé au lycée, et c'était quelqu'un qui avait traité Kurt de façon terrible. Bien sûr qu'il serait bouleversé de voir ce connard de Warren souffrir. Kurt était une personne merveilleuse.

Kurt était le paradis.

Blaine était l'enfer.

Une balance parfaite pour contrôler l'obscurité.

* * *

Vers 21h, Blaine aida Kurt à s'habiller, appela un taxi, et ils partirent pour le Ritz Carlton de New York dans Central Park. Uns fois qu'ils furent arrivés et installés dans leur chambre, Blaine fit couler un bain chaud et porta Kurt jusqu'à la baignoire. Le corps de Kurt fondait dans l'eau. C'était paradisiaque. Blaine alluma des bougies dans la salle de bain et mit de la musique il grimpa derrière Kurt et ils se détendirent tous les deux en silence. Enfin, Kurt parla.

« Merci de me permettre d'y aller. Je sais que tu ne veux vraiment pas. »

Blaine soupira. Non, il ne voulait pas. Mais il aimait Kurt plus que tout. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux. D'ailleurs, Kurt l'avait gagné. Il avait survécu au week-end et Blaine n'y était pas allé doucement. Pas du tout.

Il embrassa le dos de la tête de Kurt. « Tu mérites d'y aller, magnifique. Tu es incroyablement talentueux et je sais combien ça compte pour toi. En plus, tu étais incroyable ce week-end. Tu as pris ta punition, et tu l'a eu forte. Tu étais incroyable. »

Kurt sourit.

« Mais, » continua Blaine, « j'espère que tu comprends que c'est tout, Kurt. J'en ai assez d'être séparé de toi. Les quatre dernières années ont été l'enfer. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi. Toujours. Plus de séparations. Plus d'appartements séparés. Je veux t'épouser et t'avoir avec moi tous les jours et toutes les nuits. J'ai besoin de toi, Kurt. Plus que je ne pense que tu réalise. »

Kurt se cala, plus près de Blaine tandis que Blaine resserrait sa prise autour de lui.

« C'est promis, Blaine. Plus de séparations. Donne-moi juste cette année et je promets de t'épouser quand je reviens et nous serons ensemble. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Je m'occuperai bien de toi, maitre. C'est promis. »

« Tu as intérêt, magnifique. Tu as intérêt. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Pushing forward and arching back_

 _Bring me closer to heart attack_

 _Say goodbye and just fly away_

 _When you comeback_

 _I have somethings to say_

 _(Pousser en avant et se cambrer_

 _Rapproche moi de la crise cardiaque_

 _Dire au revoir et envole-toi juste_

 _Quand tu reviens_

 _J'aurais des choses à dire)_

-Sweetest Goodbye par Maroon 5-

La semaine de remise des diplômes fut occupé et bondé. Kurt et Blaine déménagèrent toutes les choses de Kurt du dortoir pour l'appartement de Blaine. Heureusement, il n'avait pas grand-chose depuis qu'il avait envoyé des choses à Paris. Kurt resterai avec Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de partir. Blaine était heureux.

Burt, Carole, Elaine et Joel devaient normalement arriver à New York le mercredi. La remise de diplôme de Kurt était vendredi, celle de Blaine samedi. Burt et Carole prévoyaient de rester à New York une semaine entière, pour passer du temps avec Kurt avant qu'il ne parte à Paris. Après tout, ils ne se verraient pas pendant encore six mois.

Jeudi soir, Burt et Kurt sortirent pour dîner, seuls. Kurt parla sans arrêt tandis que Burt observait son fils. Le garçon innocent et légèrement mal dans sa peau qui avait été tourmenté par des brutes avait disparu. Kurt était jeune homme fort, beau et mature. Il avait l'air et semblait sûr et confiant de ses capacités et de son futur.

Un futur avec Blaine.

Burt n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à propos du fait que Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours ensemble. Durant les quatre dernières années, quand il posait des questions à Kurt pour savoir s'il sortait avec d'autres gars, Kurt disait que personne de spécial n'avait saisi son attention. Burt trouvait cela dur à croire. Il trouvait aussi cela fantastique qu'un garçon aussi beau que Blaine, n'avait pas eu d'autres offres. Pour une quelconque raison, les deux restaient inséparables. Burt n'était pas sûr que ce soit bien ou mal.

Les yeux de Burt se posèrent sur la bague de fiançailles de Kurt.

« Je vois que tu as toujours ta bague. »

Kurt le regarda avec confusion. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi le contraire ? »

Burt soupira. « Tu aurais pû avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre durant ces quatre dernières années, si tu ne portais pas un signe disant que tu étais pris. »

« Mais, je suis pris. J'aime Blaine. Papa... je pensais que tu appréciais Blaine ? »

« Si, Kurt. Vraiment. Je pense que Blaine est génial, mais... j'espérais que tu... expérimenterais un peu durant ces quatre ans. Pas le mauvais genre d'expérimentation. Juste... sortir et rencontrer des gens différent. »

« Papa, j'étudiais la mode. J'ai rencontré plein de gars gays. Je me suis fait plein d'amis. Mais, quand cela vient à l'amour, mon cœur appartient à Blaine. Je l'aime papa. Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment. »

« Vous prévoyez toujours de vous marier ? »

« Oui. Après que je revienne de Paris. »

« Et c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Kurt hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Oui, papa. Absolument. C'est ce que je veux. Je veux Blaine. » Je veux être son esclave pour toujours.

Burt se frotta le front. « Okay gamin. Du moment que tu es sûr. »

« J'en suis sûr papa. Absolument sûr. »

* * *

Elaine était assis en face de Blaine. Mince. Son fils était fantastique. Tellement incroyablement brau. Elaine lui sourit brillamment. Elle n'a peut-être qu'un enfant, mais mince que son fils était le personne vivante la plus belle.

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ? »

« Tu es tellement beau, Blaine. J'espère que Kurt sait combien il est chanceux de t'avoir gardé toutes ces années. J'étais spur que tu lui serais volé en une semaine. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Jamais. J'aime Kurt. Kurt est parfait. Il est tout ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Elaine regarda curieusement son fils. Il semblait toujours si intense quand cela venait à Kurt. « Comment feras-tu pendant qu'il est parti ? »

Blaine sentit la vague familière de dépression le traverser.

« Ça va être l'enfer. Il me manque déjà. »

« Eh bien, tu seras occupé avec ton stage et l'école. Le temps passera rapidement. D'ailleurs, je suis tellement incroyablement fière de toi. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment. « Ton père envoie ses félicitations. »

Blaine tressailli. Il n'avait pas parlé ou pensé à son père depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Blaine l'avait torturé pendant presque 12 heures. James avait gardé sa parole concernant le divorce et l'éducation de Blaine. Il payait Elaine une pension excessivement généreuse chaque mois, et il payait son appartement. Chaque septembre, Blaine recevait une lettre de l'école déclarant que ses frais de scolarité pour l'année étaient payés. Il en recevait aussi une de l'avocat s'occupant de la Fondation de la Famille Anderson, déclarant que les frais de scolarité de Kurt étaient complètement payés. Du moment que l'argent coulait, Blaine n'avait aucune raison de contacter son père.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

« Il m'a en fait appelé comme ça il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait me voir pour déjeuner. Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Lydia. Il prévoit de l'épouser. Il sentait que je devrais savoir. »

Blaine regarda sa mère de près. Elle ne semblait pas bouleversé.

« Et pour toi et Joel ? Est-ce que tu vas l'épouser ? »

Elaine sourit. « Non. Pas maintenant. J'aime Joel. Il me rend très heureux, et nous aimons être l'un avec l'autre. Mais, je n'ai aucun désir de me marier de nouveau. J'aime la façon dont sont les choses. Il a son appart, j'ai le mien. Nous nous voyons quand nous le voulons et nous nous donnons de l'espace quand c'est nécessaire. C'est bien. J'ai passé plus de 20 ans à vivre ma vie avec un homme. Pour un homme. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vivre de nouveau comme ça. Je ne veux pas être seul, mais je ne veux pas être marié. Joel comprend et semble être d'accord avec les choses restant comme elles sont. Du moins pour l'instant. »

Blaine sourit. Il était content que sa mère soit heureuse.

* * *

La remise de diplômes de Kurt était vendredi à midi. C'était l'une des remises de diplômes les moins conventionnelles à laquelle on avait jamais assisté. Puisque c'était une école de design, personne n'avait une blouse. Les étudiants avaient le droit de porter leurs meilleures créations. Burt se gratta la tête à la tenue de Kurt. Blaine pensait qu'il était super sexy et avait hâte de le retrouver seul.

Kurt eut son diplôme avec les honneurs et plusieurs récompenses spéciales de la faculté. Blaine se sentait tellement fier de son magnifique et talentueux fiancé. Kurt était vraiment parfait.

Après, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, se prenant dans les bras et partageant les félicitations. Blaine bouillait silencieusement quand Warren étreignit fermement Kurt. Trop serré et trop long, du point de vue de Blaine.

« Oh, Warren ! Nous y sommes arrivés ! »

« Oui, Kurt. Nous y sommes arrivés. J'aimerais que tu rencontres mes parents. »

Warren présenta sa mère et son père. Sa mère était charmante et gracieuse. Son père semblait ennuyé et inconfortable.

« Je suis tellement désolé que tu n'ai jamais pû nous rendre visite, Kurt. Warren a toujours parlé très bien de toi. » La mère de Warren sourit. Il remarquait la ressemblance. Comme Blaine, Waren était une version mâle de sa mère.

Au moment où ils partirent, tout le monde était affamé, donc ils déjeunèrent à sa pizzéria préférée. Puis, il fut temps pour Blaine de se préparer pour une réception à la fac de droit. En tant que leur meilleur étudiant, Blaine, avec les autres neuf meilleurs étudiants de la classe, étaient invités à une réception privée avec le président de l'université, plusieurs doyens et les gérants de cabinets d'avocats variés. Malgré son désir de travailler pour Huntel, Wellington et VanSant, Blaine prévoyait d'impressionner beaucoup chaque partenaire qu'il rencontrait. Cela ne pouvait pas faire mal d'avoir un plan B. Les parents étaient les bienvenus pour assister à la réception, donc Elaine accompagna Blaine pendant que Joel regardait le match de baseball avec Burt dans le bar de l'hôtel. Kurt et Carole s'en allèrent passer du temps ensemble.

La réception fut une affaire très formelle, organisée dans la maison du président de l'université. Blaine fit son sourire gagnant, serra des mains et charmèrent tous ceux qu'il rencontra. Blaine réalisa rapidement qu'avoir sa mère avec lui était un avantage. Presque chaque partenaire présent était des hommes. Ils voulaient tous rencontrer Elaine. Oui, elle avait presque 50 ans, mais elle avait l'air d'en avoir 30. Et elle était sexy. Blaine était contente que Joel ne soit pas là.

Mike Huntel se tenait dans le coin, sirotant son thé glacé, observant. Il était invité à cette soirée chaque année, mais c'était la première année où il y assistait plutôt que de le faire faire par un des autres partenaires. Il regarda Blaine avancer dans la pièce. Ce gamin était incroyable et sa mère était magnifique. Mike était divorcé. Il regarda Elaine de haut en bas. Jolie silhouette. Cela ne l'embêterait définitivement pas de se la faire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait rien faire qui se mette dans le chemin pour que Blaine rejoigne la firme. Il s'approcha enfin d'eux.

« Bonsoir, Blaine. Félicitations. »

« Merci. M. Huntel, voici ma mère, Elaine Anderson. »

« Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme. Anderson. Vous devez être très fière de votre fils. »

Elaine sourit. « Absolument. »

Wow. Blaine et Elaine. Mike regarda les deux. Normal que ce gamin soit si beau. Il était une copie carbone de sa mère. Peut-être que Mike l'inviterait à dîner. Pas de mal là-dedans. D'ailleurs, il était curieux de la femme qui avait mis au monde un enfant si spécial. Peut-être qu'il aurait des indices qui l'aiderait à capturer Blaine. Juste au cas où il ne viendrait pas de bon gré.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Blaine fut heureux quand Kurt arriva enfin à son loft. Il voulait juste se blottir contre lui et regarder un film. Kurt semblait tout aussi heureux de le voir. Leur baiser de bonjour devint rapidement passionné. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement. Kurt passa ses mains sur tout le corps de Blaine. Il aimait la sensation de sa poitrine, ses abdos, ses bras musclés. Oh, pourquoi laissait-il cela derrière pour Paris ? Blaine les manoeuvra vers le lit et puis hésita. Cela avait fait une semaine depuis qu'il avait puni Kurt.

« Tu es prêt pour ça ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je vais bien. J'ai guéri. S'il te plait fait moi l'amour. »

Ils firent l'amour lentement et passionnément. Blaine était extrèmement gentil, glissant en Kurt avec des mouvements lents et doux. Les gémissements et cris doux de Kurt rendirent Blaine fou, mais il voulait que leur amour reste doux et tendre. Ils jouirent avec des grognements et cris doux, se tenant fermement tandis qu'ils se remettaient du sentiment intense. Ils restèrent allongés là pendant un moment avant que Blaine ne se lève et ne fasse du popcorn pendant que Kurt installait _Hello Dolly_. Ils chantèrent toutes les chansons et une fois que le film fut fini, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

* * *

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul au lit. Il se retourna. Blaine se tenait devant son miroir, nu. Kurt savait ce qu'il faisait et décida qu'il était temps qu'ils en parlent.

« Blaine... qu'est-ce qui arrivera à ta force pendant que je serais parti ? »

Blaine continua de se regarder dans le miroir. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suppose que je serai faible. »

Le cœur de Kurt chuta tandis que des vagues de culpabilité le traversaient. Il était un mauvais esclave. Un mauvais esclave irresponsable.

Blaine lui jeta un regard. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais couché avec moi toutes les nuits ces quatre dernières années. Je n'ai pas vraiment été super fort depuis l'été après notre première année, quand nous vivions ensemble. »

« Mais je sais que tu veux être fort pour ton stage et puis tu commences les cours à la rentrée et... » Kurt s'arrêta. Pourquoi quittait-il Blaine ? Son maître avait besoin de lui. Il voulait tellement y aller, mais il se sentait si coupable. Blaine s'assit sur le lit, se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment.

« Je déteste le fait que tu me quittes. Je déteste absolument ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle je te laisse partir à part le fait que je sais que tu veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ça, et je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Aller à Paris te rendra heureux. Mais je serai honnête avec toi, Kurt. Je le pense quand je dis que c'est tout. Cette connerie s'arrête après ce voyage. La fac était une chose. Nous sommes maintenant dans le monde réel, et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi. Je besoin de te baiser tous les jours afin d'accomplir ce que j'ai prévu. Donc, tu as droit à cette année, Kurt. Un an pour te balader dans Paris. Mais alors, j'attends ton cul ici, dans mon lit, prêt pour que je te baise tous les soirs. Je m'attend à ce que tu prennes soin de moi, Kurt. Tu m'épouseras et seras mon mari et prendras soin de moi comme un bon esclave devrait. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Kurt hocha lentement la tête. Blaine se rappelait qu'il prévoyait de travailler, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt décida de ne pas en parler. Après tout, c'était le jour de remise de diplômes de Blaine. À la place, il sortit du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément. « C'est promis, maître. Je serai un bon esclave et je m'occuperai bien de toi. J'aimerai m'occuper de toi maintenant. » Blaine se leva et Kurt descendit son boxer. Blaine retomba sur le lit tandis que Kurt avalait sa queue. Il le suça, fort et profond, avalant joyeusement sa jouissance. Quand il eut fini, il grimpa au-dessus de Blaine et lui sourit.

« Joyeuse remise des diplômes ! »

* * *

Les garçons aimaient leurs parents, mais ils furent tous deux heureux quand Elaine et Joel partirent le lundi et Burt et Carole le mercredi. Burt tint Kurt près de lui. « Je sais que tu es un vrai homme, mais tu seras toujours mon petit garçon. Prend bien soin de toi, Kurt. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

Ils avaient encore dix jours.

La culpabilité de Kurt lui fit décider de rester pour la première semaine de travail de Blaine. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait que cinq jours à Paris avant de devoir aller travailler, mais il décida que ça en valait la peine quand il vit le magnifique sourire et le bonheur sincère dans les yeux de Blaine. Pendant une semaine, Blaine aurait ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Kurt, à la maison, en tablier, attendant que Blaine rentre du bureau. Kurt prévoyait de passer la journée à cuisiner et congeler de la nourriture pour Blaine. Maintenant qu'il avait son diplôme et n'avait plus de plan de repas, Kurt était sûr que Blaine finirait par vivre de sandwichs au beurre de cacahouètes et à la confiture et de café. Kurt prévoyait aussi de réorganiser le placard de Blaine. Durant sa visite, Elaine avait emmené Blaine faire du shopping comme cadeau de remise de diplôme. Lake avait offer son discount d'employé chez Barneys, donc Blaine avait plusieurs nouveaux costumes, chemises et cravates. Elaine avait trouvé Lake absolument charmant. Blaine avait trouvé Lake super ennuyant. Il continuait d'entrer dans la cabine d'essayage pour jeter des regard à Blaine. Enfin, dans un état de grand ennui et frustration, Blaine s'était retourné, avait enlevé son boxer et permit à Lake d'avoir une pleine vue frontale. Les yeux de Lake s'étaient écarquillés et assombris. Blaine fut choqué quand Lake tomba à genoux.

« Oh, Blaine. Putain. Ta queue est encore plus grande que ce que j'imaginais. Elle est immense putain ! Et tu n'es même pas en érection ! Comment diable est-ce que le petit Kurt peut tenir tout ça ? Viens ici et étouffe-moi. »

Blaine l'avait jeté dehors, et juré qu'il ne poserait plus jamais un pied chez Barneys. Lake avait juré son amour éternel pour Blaine et renouvelé sa promesse de le mettre dans son lit.

Les jours menant au premier jour de travail de Blaine furent glorieux. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, ils n'avaient pas cours, pas d'examens à étudier. Rien. Ils pouvaient juste faire l'amour et traîner toute la journée. Blaine passa son temps à lire des journaux juridiques et regarder Kurt. Plus d'une fois, il pensa à utiliser son contrôle pour faire rester Kurt.

Pourquoi le laissait-il partir ?

Kurt passait le temps à cuisiner et congeler de la nourriture, mettre à jour son classeur pour Paris et regarder Blaine.

Pourquoi le quittait-il ?

Un changement dans le contrôle de Blaine et l'esclavage de Kurt commença à prendre place.

L'esclavage de Kurt pour Blaine ne s'était pas affaibli durant les quatre dernières années, mais elle s'était endormie. Elle n'était simplement pas sollicité parce qu'ils étaient tellement séparés. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été active et forte était l'été après leur première année, quand ils vivaient ensemble. Depuis, la sensation d'esclavage était toujours présente, mais silencieuse. À juste attendre qu'elle soit appelé par la présence de Blaine. Blaine l'avait complètement excité quand il avait relâché son contrôle de maître sur Kurt dans l'auditorium. Et maintenant, alors que Kurt se préparait à partir, le lien d'esclavage se renforçait. Attachant Kurt à Blaine, similaire à la façon dont Kurt se sentait après la première fois que Blaine l'avait baisé. C'était comme si l'esclavage essayait d'empêcher Kurt de partir.

Cela, en retour, provoquait l'obscurité, qui était déjà en tourmante dû au départ prévu de Kurt. Blaine était toujours le maître de Kurt, mais maintenant sa domination augmentait et commençait à devenir plus forte et plus chaudes. Ajoutons beaucoup de sexe au mélange, et les choses devenaient définitivement intéressante dans le loft de Blaine.

Kurt était soudain super soumis, tombant pratiquement à genoux devant Blaine à chaque moment. Blaine était dans un état constant d'excitation et de besoin de baiser Kurt sans fin. Il était chaud et l'obscurité semblait constamment tournoyer et flotter à travers son corps. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir assez l'un de l'autre. Kurt suçait Blaine plus durement et plus fortement que jamais. Quand Blaine le baisait, les cris de Kurt étaient plus fort et plus désespérés.

Le samedi soir, tandis qu'ils étaient allongés dans un vertige post-orgasmique, Kurt se rappela de la dernière fois que les choses avaient été si intenses.

« C'était juste avant d'aller voir, O, tu te souviens ? L'été avant notre terminale, quand nous cherchions des indices sur l'obscurité. La semaine avant le samedi où nous avons rendu visite à O, était comme ça. J'arrivais à ta porte, et tu m'attaquais. »

Blaine se souvenait. Cet été-là avait été un cauchemar, mais cela avait aussi été un des meilleurs étés de sa vie. Il avait passé tout l'été à jouer au tennis et coucher avec Kurt. Ils avaient rencontré le meilleur ami de son grand-père, O, qui leur avait parlé de l'obscurité. Il avait demandé à Kurt de l'épouser. Il avait aussi tué le meilleur ami de son père. Oui, cela avait été un été génial.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Nous sommes supposés aller voir O ? Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Non... » Kurt parla lentement. « Les choses étaient comme ça avant que nous apprenions la vérité sur l'obscurité. D'où elle venait et comment ça marche. Après ça, notre relation a changé. Elle a changé. Peut-être... avec moi me préparant à partir... notre relation est sur le point de changer de nouveau. »

Blaine sembla alarmé. Il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit changer ou avancer. Cela allait être assez mauvais d'attendre de voir ce que l'obscurité faisait sans Kurt. Il ne voulait pas d'autres surprises.

« J'ai une différente théorie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas supposé me quitter. Me quitter est dangereux. Tu n'es pas supposé me quitter pendant si longtemps. »

Kurt sentit la vague familière de culpabilité et d'irresponsabilité.

« Blaine... je pars dans 7 jours. C'est décidé. »

Les yeux de Blaine passèrent de miel-ambre à noirs en quelques secondes.

« Pas si je change d'avis. Je suis toujours ton maître. »

Si Kurt n'était pas allongé sur le lit, il serait tombé à genoux au ton de la voix de Blaine. À la place, il sentit ses jambes tressaillir, prêt à s'écarter pour que Blaine le pénêtre.

« Oui. Tu es mon maître. Toujours. »

Blaine se retourna et grimpa sur Kurt. Il le regarda dans ses yeux bleus-gris. Tellement magnifique. Kurt était un homme maintenant, mais ses yeux lui donnaient toujours un air pur et innocent. Blaine surmonta le torse de Kurt et posa un doigt le long de sa douce peau de porcelaine. Une telle perfection. Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt. Des lèvres qui étaient comme de la soie. Il pressa son doigt contre la bouche de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte les lèvres pour l'accepter. Kurt suça sur son dos gentiment, ses yeux regardant ceux de Blaine d'un air affamé. Blaine regarda Kurt bouger ses lèvres le long de son doigt avec séduction. Oui, il avait besoin de sa queue dans la bouche de Kurt. Maintenant.

Il enleva son doigt et se leva.

« Est-ce que tu veux que ton maître baise ta bouche, magnifique ? »

Kurt gémit délicieusement. « Oui, maître. S'il te plait. »

« Met ça ensemble, Kurt. »

« S'il te plait maitre. S'il te plait, baise la bouche de ton esclave. Je veux tout maître. Je veux m'étouffer sur ta queue. »

Merde.

Ça sonnait tellement bien d'entendre Kurt le dire plutôt que Lake.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Blaine enfila un de ses nouveaux costumes, mit du gel dans ses cheveux et se prépara à aller à Huntel, Wellington et VanSant, comme leur nouveau stagiaire.

Kurt lui prépara un complet petit-déjeuner de pain perdu, du bacon et de la saucisse. Blaine mangea chaque morceau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais emmener tes affaires au pressing, faire les courses pour la semaine et... retrouver Warren pour le déjeuner. »

Les yeux de Blaine se plissèrent et s'assombrirent. Warren. Est-ce que ce connard n'avait pas appris sa leçon ? Peut-être qu'il traînerait avec lui cet été et l'aiderait à trouver une mort accidentelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour le dîner ce soir ? »

La question changea immédiatement l'humeur de Blaine. Cela. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Kurt à la maison, s'occupant de lui. Avec de la chance, le voyage à Paris fera sortir cette connerie de maison de mode de son système et Kurt restera à la maison.

* * *

Blaine prit une profonde respiration tandis qu'il descendait de l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour, M. Anderson. Bienvenu. »

Cette fois, il ne fut pas pris au dépourvu.

« Bonjour. »

« Je m'appelle Lisa Jackson. Je suis la réceptionniste. Alison Dawson, la chef de bureau, sera bientôt là pour vous montrer votre espace. »

A ce moment-là, Alison apparût.

« Bonjour, Blaine. Bienvenue à Huntel, Wellington et VanSant. »

Wow.

Blaine était plutôt sûr que s'il était hétéro, il serait dur comme un roc. Alison faisait probablement 1m90, toute en jambes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient épinglés au-dessus de sa tête, ajoutant à sa taille. Sa peau était parfaite et lui faisait penser à Kurt. Elle portait un costume rouge de bon goût avec une jupe court et des talons de 10 cm. Son sourire sortait directement d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

« Bonjour. »

« Suivez-moi. »

Alison le guida dans le couloir, montrant les variés départements tandis qu'ils marchaient. Matrimonial, criminel, propriété, adoption, entreprise. HWV faisait tout.

Blaine fut choqué quand ils s'arrêtèrent à un large bureau au coin. « Voici pour vous. »

Quoi ? Il la regarda.

« Euh... vous êtes sûr ? »

« Bien sûr. M. Huntel a clarifié que vous deviez avoir ce bureau. Le sien est juste au bout du couloir avec celui de M. Wellington et M. VanSant. »

Blaine était sans voix.

Alison lui montra comment se connecter sur son ordinateur, lui fit compléter des papiers administratifs et puis lui donna un pass pour l'immeuble avec aussi une carte dorée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est votre carte de membre et d'accès pour la gym de Park Avenue. Tous les associés et certains avocats en sont membres. M. Huntel a dit que vous deviez recevoir une carte de membre. »

« C'est juste pour l'été, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Elle sera renouvelée chaque année. »

Chouette. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en avoir une pour Kurt.

« Eh bien, je vais laisser vous installer. M. Huntel s'arrêtera dans peu de temps pour vous présenter et expliquer vos tâches. »

« Okay. Merci. »

Blaine s'assit dans le siège en cuir derrière le bureau et regarda l'espace autour de lui. Le bureau en bois de cerisier était large avec des poignées en cuir. Il y avait un meuble à tirois allant avec dans le coin avec aussi une étagère. Devant le bureau, il y avait deux chaises et dans le coin, un fauteuil. L'esprit de Blaine vagabonda sur des pensées de baiser Kurt sur le fauteuil. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand ce bureau serait le sien pendant plus qu'un été.

« Bonjour, Blaine. Bienvenue. »

« Bonjour, M. Huntel. »

« S'il te plait. Tu es un collègue maintenant. Appelle-moi Mike. »

Un collègue ?

« Maintenant. Discutons de tes tâches de travail pour l'été. Je sais que tu veux faire du droit des affaires, mais je pensais que ça pourrait avoir du sens pour toi d'être exposé à de variés types de droit. Tu passeras du temps dans le droit matrimonial, criminel et commercial. J'aimerais que tu assistes à des réunions avec des clients, strictement comme observateur, bien sûr. Et j'aimerais que tu te fasses la main pour résumer quelques cas. Tu auras aussi l'opportunité d'aller au tribunal et à des dépositions. Ça te semble bien ? »

« Ça semble extraordinaire. »

Mike rit. « Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter et à midi, nous irons déjeuner à Four Seasons. »

Vers 17h, Blaine était sûr qu'il était mort et était allé au paradis. La journée avait été meilleur que ce dont il avait rêvé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire au bureau, l'abonnement à la gym ou au déjeuner. Tout cela avait été incroyable. Pour surmonter ça, quand il était rentré, Kurt était dans la cuisine, portant son tablier, faisant le dîner. Blaine se tint contre la porte pendant quelques minutes, regardant Kurt bouger dans la cuisine, chantant sur la musique de _Wicked._

C'était tout ce que Blaine voulait. Tout.

Durant le dîner, il raconta sa journée à Kurt. Il remarqua l'expression inquiète et réfléchie de Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kurt était prudent. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'humeur de Blaine.

« Eh bien... tu ne penses pas que tout ça est un peu... étrange ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

« Le salaire, le bureau, l'abonnement à la gym. Je veux dire, ne me méprend pas. Je pense que tu mérites tout ça, et plus. Mais... tu sors tout juste de la fac. Tu n'as même pas commencé ton école. Tu n'as pas passé le barreau. Pourquoi sont-ils si généreux ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une partie de la séduction du talent. Les cabinets d'avocats sont compétitids. Je pense que HWV me veut vraiment, donc ils en font des tonnes pour m'impressionner. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Blaine se sentit légèrement offensé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pourquoi ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense juste... tu n'as même pas encore commencé l'école. Je pourrais comprendre si tu n'avais plus qu'un an d'études, mais tout ça pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas commencé ? Cela semble juste... étrange. Trop. »

« Tu ne penses pas que j'en vaille la peine ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » Blaine était irrité.

Merde. Bien joué, Kurt. Kurt se leva et avança vers Blaine. Il était toujours assis sur la chaise de cuisine. Kurt laça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine et le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux de Blaine et leur nombreuses couleurs changeantes lui manquerait. Maintenant, ils étaient de leur miel-ambre normal. Kurt se pencha et embrassa doucement Blaine.

« Pas de problème. Pas du tout de problème. Sauf que... je ne pense pas que tu m'ais correctement remercié pour t'avoir préparé un fabuleux dîner. »

Blaine grogna et pressa son visage contre l'estomac de Kurt, inhalant son odeur. Comment vivrait-il sans cette odeur ? Il regarda Kurt dans les yeux. « Je peux réparer ça. »

* * *

Toute la semaine, leur nuits furent remplies d'amour passionné. Kurt fut surpris par la douceur de Blaine. Il s'était préparé à être baisé sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans l'avion. À la place, Blaine l'embrassait et caressait amoureusement chaque centimètre de son corps. Il bougeait en Kurt avec des mouvements doux et fermes, regardant toujours dans les yeux de Kurt et murmurant, je t'aime. Kurt gémissait sous les douces et chaudes caresses de Blaine. L'asservissement en lui devenait plus fort tous les jours, lui faisant se poser des questions sur sa date de départ dimanche approchant rapidement. Pourquoi quittait-il son maître ?

L'obscurité en Blaine était chaude, mais silencieuse. Calmée par la présence de Kurt. Blaine se sentait fort et en contrôle. La soumission de Kurt et ses gémissements calmes, alimentait sa force. Tandis qu'il complétait sa première entière semaine au cabinet d'avocats, Blaine se sentait en équilibre. Calme. Heureux. Pourquoi laissait-il Kurt partir ?

* * *

Le samedi, Kurt courut partout, achetant des objets de dernières minutes et faisant ses valises. Lui et Blaine eurent un dernier déjeuner à leur pizzéria. Blaine donna à Kurt une carte de crédit avec une limite pré-payée de 10 000$. c'était la fin de l'argent qu'il avait pris chez Phil.

« Blaine... où diable as-tu eu ça ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle est à toi. Je veux que tu l'utilise pour faire du shopping et pour acheter des billets d'avion de retour. Je ne tiendrai pas six mois, Kurt. C'est impossible. Tu dois rentrer à la maison avant décembre. Peut-être en août ou septembre ? »

Kurt hocha juste la tête. Il ne savait pas comment sera son emploi du temps, mais il essaierai. Cela semblait tellement d'argent à dépenser pendant un week-end. Un billet d'avion aller-retour allait jusqu'à 1,200$. Il savait que Blaine pouvait se le permettre, mais cela semblait toujours comme beaucoup d'argent pour juste deux jours.

Blaine resta silencieux toute la journée. L'obscurité à l'intérieur de lui était silencieuse. Blaine avait l'impression qu'elle faisait le deuil.

Ce soir-là, Kurt alluma des bougies dans tout le loft. Il mit de la musique et se tint au milieu de la chambre pendant que Blaine était assis nu, sur le lit. Kurt se déshabilla très, très lentement pour lui. Blaine observa chaque centimètres de son corps, s'imprégnant de chaque ligne de la peau douce, crémeuse, porcelaine, de Kurt'. Une fois qu'il fut nu, Kurt se mit à genoux et grimpa sur le lit. Blaine se leva, laça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt, et tira gentiment sa tête en arrière. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Blaine devinrent trois nuances plus profondes. Il passa gentiment ses doigts sur les lèvres de Kurt, et puis remplaça son doigt avec sa queue. Il se frotta gentiment contre les lèvres de Kurt. « Ouvre. » Kurt accepta le membre de Blaine avec obéissance, suçant lentement, fortement et durement. Il saisit les hanches de Blaine, le tirant durement vers lui, prêt à tout accepter de lui. Il voulait chaque centimètres dans sa gorge. « Putain Kurt. » Blaine tomba presque en avant. Il se tint en place et saisit fermement les cheveux de Kurt, baisant la bouche de Kurt. Kurt gémit autour de sa queue, savourant le goût. Tandis qu'il jouissait dans sa gorge, Kurt avala tout et espéra plus.

Blaine releva Kurt et ils restèrent là à s'embrasser. Des baisers longs et doux, leur langue jouant avec et goûtant l'autre. Kurt passa ses mains le long du dos de Blaine, sur ses bras et dans ses cheveux. Blaine commença à embrasser le cou de Kurt, suçant légèrement et puis plus fort, laissant de larges marques de passion. Il embrassa sa poitrine et puis avala son membre suçant fort. Ce fut au tour de Kurt de grogner et de se retenir tandis que Blaine le tirait vers lui, sûçant avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que Kurt jouisse puissamment. Blaine garda la jouissance de Kurt dans sa bouche pendant quelques secondes. Mince, ce goût lui manquerait.

Blaine se leva et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine et ses bras autour de son cou. Il porta Kurt vers l'espace de mur plat et le plaqua dessus. Il recula juste assez pour glisser son membre à l'intérieur de lui et puis avança encore. Kurt grogna et resserra sa prise. Blaine le baisa contre le mur, l'obscurité le pressant en avant, augmentant la violence. Blaine recula juste assez pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux tandis qu'il continuait à bouger en lui.

« Kurt... je t'aime... tellement, putain. J'aime... ton cul... Kurt. Ton... cul est... un putain de paradis. »

« J'... aime ta... queue à l'intérieur de moi. Oh... tellement... gros... grand... oh... tellement... tellement... bon. »

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et les porta jusqu'au lit. Il ralentit et commença à lui faire l'amour. L'obscurité continuait de tournoyer, les pressant l'un contre l'autre. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de Blaine et commença à crier silencieusement. Blaine accéléra juste un peu et installa un nouveau rythme. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. Blaine, bougeant doucement pendant que Kurt criait et se noyait dans la sensation fantastique. Ils atteignirent rapidement leur orgasme, se tenant fermement, frissonnant et tremblant des vagues qui les traversait. Blaine ne sortit pas. À la place, il resta là, pressant son corps contre Kurt. Kurt le tint fermement.

Blaine murmura, « Je t'aime, Kurt. Je t'aime magnifique. Tu es à moi. À moi. À moi. À moi. Tout à moi. Tu me manqueras... tellement, tellement. Mon magnifique, magnifique esclave. »

Kurt soupira et les larmes vinrent plus vite. « Je t'aime, Blaine. Tu es mon tout. Je suis à toi. À toi. À toi. À toi. Je suis ton esclave. Pour toujours Blaine. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

* * *

Dimanche.

Le vol de Kurt était prévu pour partir à 9h. C'était un vol de 7 heures.

Quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux à 4h du matin, Blaine était allongé à côté de lui, sa tête posée dans sa main, le regardant. Ses yeux étaient tristes, pleins d'amour et de nostalgie. Il caressa gentiment les cheveux et la joue de Kurt. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime, magnifique. »

« Je t'aime, maître. »

Ils prirent une douche ensemble, s'embrassant constamment tandis qu'ils passaient leurs mains partout sur l'autre. Kurt cuisina un dernier petit-déjeuner pour Blaine. Du pain perdu, du bacon et des saucisses.

Durant le trajet en taxi vers l'aéroport, ils se tinrent fermement la main. Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Il levait occasionnellement la tête, et ils s'embrassaient avec passion.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'aéroport, Blaine alla aussi loin qu'il pouvait sans billet.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent en silence. À 8h15, il fut temps pour Kurt de se diriger vers la porte.

Ils se tinrent l'un devant l'autre. Se regardant dans les yeux. Blaine tendit lentement la main et la posant sur le torse de Kurt.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis ton esclave. »

« Qui suis-je ? »

« Tu es mon maître. »

« Toujours. »

« Toujours. »

Blaine glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt tandis que Kurt jetait ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

« Je t'aime, Blaine. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Kurt. Je t'aime tellement, magnifique. »

Kurt sentit son asservissement envers Blaine le tenant là, collé au sol, incapable de partir. L'obscurité en Blaine flottait furieusement dans son corps, lui criant d'arrêter ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Ils reculèrent l'un de l'autre, lentement. Presque douloureusement.

Kurt prit son sac et le passa sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Kurt se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

Blaine se retourna et partit.

* * *

Blaine entra dans son loft et s'assit sur son lit.

Il enleva ses chaussures et recula, s'adossant contre la tête de lit.

L'obscurité était silencieuse.

Blaine ferma les yeux.

Mais les larmes coulaient toujours le long de son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolée du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 _ **Deuxième partie**_

Chapitre 7

 _What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

 _(Ce que tu fais bousille les choses dans ma tête_

 _Tu devrais mieux savoir, tu n'as jamais écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit_

 _T'accrocher à ton oreiller et te débattre dans une sueur froide_

 _Espérer que quelqu'un te fera un jour comme je l'ai fait)_

-Harder to Breathe par Maroon 5-

* * *

Blaine repoussa le code devant lui et se redressa dans sa chaise. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, les bougeant jusqu'à ses cheveux avant de les amener se poser sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Il était trop épuisé.

L'obscurité était furieuse contre lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Kurt était parti et pour l'instant, les choses à Paris se passaient bien. Au soulagement de Kurt, son colocataire, Etienne était très gentil. Au soulagement de Blaine, Etienne était très hétéro. Il était photographe et avait eu un diplôme d'une école de Londres, similaire à Parsons. Il admettait de bon gré qu'il faisait de la photographie pour les tops modèles. Il prévoyait de coucher avec autant de françaises que possible et encouragea Kurt à faire de même. Kurt avait ricané et levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis gay et j'ai un petit-ami. Un fiancé, en fait. Je me marierai quand je rentrerai à New York. »

Etienne sourit brillamment. « Dans ce cas, tu devrais vraiment discuter avec quelques français et coucher un peu avec pendant que tu es là. »

Kurt était content d'être à Paris, mais Blaine lui manquait.

Beaucoup.

Tellement.

Il était surpris de voir combien il lui manquait. Pendant une semaine entière, Kurt fut triste et sentimental durant la journée, et pleurait en s'endormant le soir. La nuit était définitivement le plus dur. Il voulait poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine et sentir ses bras forts enroulés autour de lui. Il sentait une douleur physique dans sa poitrine tandis que son esclavage luttait pour sentir la présence de Blaine, mourant d'envie d'être près de lui. Son corps semblait vide et déséquilibré. Son cul voulait se sentir plein de Blaine. Son contact, ses baisés, ses caresses et le contrôle lui manquaient. Son corps se languissait de la sensation physique d'être aimé.

Mais c'était plus que juste sexuel. Blaine, l'homme lui manquait. Son sourire, son odeur et sa voix. Lui parler de sa journée lui manquait, pendant que Blaine l'écoutait et le regardait comme s'il était la personne la plus fascinante du monde. Cela lui manquait d'écouter Blaine parler avec excitation d'un cas légal qu'il suivait. Cela lui manquait de regarder des films avec lui. Cuisiner pour lui. Faire de nouveaux croquis et entendre ses opinions. Il souhaitait que Blaine soit là pour explorer la ville avec lui. De se balader, se tenir la main, commenter l'architecture, l'art et les gens. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Kurt se sentait seul.

Et puis, il y avait la culpabilité.

Blaine ne disait rien, mais Kurt savait qu'il souffrait. Quand ils parlaient, il pouvait entendre la lassitude dans sa voix. Et cela faisait seulement deux semaines. Kurt se disait qu'ils avaient juste besoin de temps pour s'ajuster. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, mais c'était... difficile. Tellement plus difficile que ce qu'il avait anticipé.

Kurt se décida enfin à repoussa la culpabilité et se concentrer sur son expérience parisienne. Il était enfin à Paris, voyons. Il allait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Même si son cœur se brisait un peu tous les jours.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, l'obscurité restait silencieuse et immobile. Blaine supposait qu'elle attendait de voir si Kurt était vraiment, réellement parti. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre, elle commença son rituel nocturne.

Vers 1 heure du matin, l'obscurité attaquait, tournoyant violemment à l'intérieur du torse de Blaine, traversant son corps d'un rythme furieux, devenant plus chaude chaque fois. Finalement, la force des coups jetait Blaine du lit par terre. L'obscurité lui criait dessus. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as tu laissé partir ? Nous avons besoin de lui. Fais le rentrer. Tu es un maître horrible. Il est un mauvais esclave. Fais le rentrer et punis le d'être parti._

Blaine répondait en criant. _Je l'ai laissé partir parce qu'il le voulait ! C'était important pour lui ! Je suis un bon maître ! L'amour avant le contrôle !_

Cela frustrait encore plus l'obscurité, donc elle y allait plus dure et plus chaude. Certaines nuits, elle le jetait par terre et puis le plaquait contre le mur et le brûlait jusqu'à ce qu'il crie le nom de Kurt. Blaine fit un deal avec l'obscurité. Elle pouvait le punir aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne punirait jamais, jamais Kurt d'être parti. Jamais. Elle pouvait seulement défouler sa colère sur Blaine. Aussi, Kurt ne saurait jamais ce qu'il traversait. L'obscurité pouvait le punir, mais elle devait bloquer la connexion qui permettrait à Kurt d'entendre ses cris. Blaine ne voulait pas que Kurt soit bouleversé ou inquiet. L'obscurité accepta. Après tout, ce bordel était de la faute de Blaine. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à Kurt de partir. Il était le maître, donc il devrait être celui puni.

Puis il y avait le manque de sexe. Malgré avoir vécu séparés pendant quatre ans, Kurt et Blaine avaient réussi à coucher ensemble au moins 5-6 fois par semaine, principalement le week-end. Ce n'était pas assez pour Blaine, mais il avait accepté ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Maintenant, il n'avait pas baisé depuis 14 jours. Son corps pulsait d'énergie sexuelle. Se branler n'aidait pas. C'était une entrée cruelle. Il avait besoin de baiser Kurt. Tellement. Cela devenait si terrible qu'il commençait à penser qu'il baiserait n'importe qui. Quand son esprit se posait sur Lake, il allait immédiatement au club de gym et jouait deux heures au squash pour s'épuiser et tuer son désir sexuel. Bien sûr, il revenait en rugissant le lendemain, plus fort que jamais. Juste pour être en sécurité, il supprima le numéro de Lake de son téléphone.

Dernièrement, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes, les rêves avaient augmenté d'une fois par semaine à 3 fois par semaine. Ils étaient devenus si vifs et clairs que Blaine se réveillait et pensait que c'était vraiment arrivé. Maintenant dans le rêve, il criait quand le garçon aux yeux verts le baisait. Était-ce de plaisir ou quelqu chose d'autre ?

Blaine était une épave.

Mais, il se ressaisissait chaque matin pour entrer dans Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. Il n'allait pas laisser ses cauchemars personnels ruiner ses performances, ou l'impression exceptionnelle qu'il essayait de faire.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait fait était des cas de recherches juridique pour quelques avocats. Ce travail ne l'embêtait pas et rendait d'excellents rapports. La plupart des avocats était aimable, mais certains étaient soupçonneux et franchement énervé de sa présence dans le bureau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un stagiaire, qui n'a même pas commencé l'école, a droit à un bureau hautement convoité ? Quand Blaine fut présenté dans tout le bureau, Mike le fit personnellement. Depuis quand est-ce que les partenaires présentaient des stagiaires dans tous le bureau ? Depuis quand avons-nous même un programme de stage ?

Blaine recevait les ondes négatives, et faisait de son mieux pour éviter ceux qui ne l'appréciaient pas. Il travaillait dur pour s'assurer qu'il était à l'heure et produisait du travail de haute qualité, malgré le fait d'être épuisé et dans un état constant de tension sexuelle. Il était déterminé à faire bonne impression.

« Hey, bébé Blaine. Tu veux aller prendre un café ? »

Blaine leva les yeux et sourit. Samantha Huntel. Si qui que ce soit d'autre l'appelait bébé Blaine, il lui lâcherait probablement dessus une tournée de douleur sans réfléchir. Mais avec Samantha, il s'en fichait. En plus, elle était la fille de Mike Huntel.

« Bien sûr. »

Samantha Huntel était une très belle blonde stéréotype. Elle avait de longs et épais cheveux blonds, des yeux très bleus et une large poitrine. Elle faisait 1m85. 1m95 avec ses talons. Blaine avait l'impression d'être un hobbit en se tenant à côté d'elle.

« Je sais que papa te paie bien, donc tu peux payer. » Blaine sourit. Oui, papa le payait bien, mais Samantha était riche. 22 ans, magnifique, riche et s'ennuyant. Elle avait eu son diplôme de l'université de Syracuse d'étude de marketing, mais ne semblait pas si intéressée de trouver un travail. Elle avait dit à Blaine qu'elle voulait explorer sa Paris Hilton intérieure pendant quelques années avant de devenir une vraie adulte.

Pendant que Samantha attendait leur café, Blaine trouva une table. Il aimait bien regarder la réaction des gens envers Samantha. Surtout les hommes. Les hommes venaient vers elle, comme les femmes venaient vers lui. Elle les rejetait avec un sourire brillant et en secouant la tête, marchant avec une démarche confiante qui venait seulement de savoir qu'on est un canon.

« Alors Blaine, comment vont les choses ? Papa ne te fait pas travailler trop dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Samantha hocha la tête. « Eh bien tant mieux. Il ne devrais pas, considérant combien il t'apprécie. »

Blaine fut intrigué. « Comment sais-tu qu'il m'aime bien ? »

Samantha leva les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu sais combien d'avocats veulent ce bureau dans lequel tu es assis ? Et, personne n'obtient un abonnement au club de gym jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient été avec l'entreprise depuis au moins 5 ans, et même là tu dois être apprécié par les associés. Il semble vraiment t'apprécier. » Samantha fit une pause. « Tu lui as brisé le cœur quand tu lui as dit que tu étais gay. »

« Quoi ? » Blaine était alarmé.

Samantha sourit. « Il voulait que nous sortions ensemble. »

« Hein ? »

« Il voulait que nous sortions ensemble. Oh Blaine, j'ai entendu parlé de toi pendant des mois avant que tu ne te montres enfin. Papa continuait encore et encore de dire combien tu étais beau et intelligent et avait un bon futur devant toi. Bla, bla, bla. Puis tu as annoncé que tu aimais les garçons. » Samantha rit. « Pauvre papa. »

Blaine se sentait flatté mais confus.

« Samantha, ton père ne me connaissait pas avant mon entretien. En fait, il ne me connait toujours pas vraiment. Pourquoi voudrait-il que nous sortions ensemble ? » Blaine savait que Mike était protecteur de Samantha. Il ne la pousserait pas sur juste n'importe qui.

« Je ne sais pas, Blaine. Tout ce que je sais est que tu es le premier garçon que papa a approuvé pour moi. J'étais sûre que tu serais un connard d'avocat intello. Mais non. Tu es gentil, drôle, scandaleusement beau... et gay. Voilà. Tu es le premier garçon sur lequel nous sommes d'accord et tu te trouves être gay. Je serais totalement sortie avec toi. En fait... je le voudrais toujours. »

Blaine rit.

Samantha fit un sourire sexy. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec une fille ? Genre, avant d'être sûr que tu étais gay ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non. Jamais. »

« Tu n'as jamais été curieux ? »

Blaine n'était pas sûr de combien il voulait être honnête. Il ne ne trouvait pas les femmes attirantes, mais il était curieux. Il se demandait si baiser une fille serait pareil que baiser un gars. Est-ce qu'un vagin serait aussi serré qu'un cul ? De quoi cela aurait l'air de jouir ? Est-ce que la sensation serait la même ?

Il regarda Samantha. Elle le regardait, avec un peu trop d'espoir. Il décida que moins d'honnêteté serait le mieux.

« Non. J'aime définitivement juste les garçons. J'aime Kurt. Sa sensation. L'odeur masculine. La fermeté de son torse. » Il fit un geste vers les seins de Samantha. « Je ne saurais pas quoi faire avec tous ces... trucs. » Samantha éclata de rire.

Une fois qu'il fut de retour dans son bureau, Blaine réfléchit à ce que Samantha lui avait dit sur le fait que Mike voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Cela semblait un peu étrange. Y avait-il plus derrière la générosité de Mike qu'attirer un nouveau talent ? Il pensa aux inquiétudes de Kurt sur le luxe du stage. Peut-être que Kurt était sur une piste.

Kurt.

Blaine soupira et regarda la photo sur son bureau. C'était le seul objet personnel dans le bureau. Une photo de Kurt super sexy avec un veste trois quart conservative mais stylée, un pantalon et des bottes noires. Tandis qu'il regardait la photo, son membre durcit. Doucement mon garçon. Pas de Kurt pour nous pendant un moment.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé Kurt aller à Paris ?

* * *

Samantha traversa le couloir jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il finissait un appel. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit.

Mike se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as pris un café avec Blaine ? »

« Oui. Il est drôle et tellement beau. »

« Du progrès ? »

« Patience papa. Cela va prendre du temps. Il joue pour l'autre équipe, tu sais. Mais j'y travaille. »

« Gentille fille. »

Samantha sourit. Oui, elle continuerait d'y travailler. Elle adorerait coucher avec Blaine. Il était magnifique et elle était sûre qu'il serait génial au lit, malgré le fait d'être gay. Il avait l'air de pouvoir baiser avec pouvoir.

Et probablement la faire tomber enceinte la toute première fois.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Blaine se mit nu devant son miroir et s'observa. Pour la première fois, Blaine semblait un peu pâle. Pas assez pour que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque, mais définitivement assez pour que lui remarque. Il prit une profonde respiration. Il se sentait plus faible. Et, malgré tous ses mouvements, l'obscurité semblait plus faible. Plus lente. Cela faisait seulement 3 semaines.

Putain.

Comment serait-il dans un mois ?

Il regarda l'horloge. Il était 21 heures. La France avait un décalage de 6 heures. Il était 3h00 à Paris. Kurt devait dormir. Le décalage horaire avait rendu la communication difficile. Ils pouvaient s'envoyer des messages et des mails, mais parler pour de vrai était dur. Il y avait seulement quelques heures quand ils étaient réveillé en même temps et elles tombaient quand ils étaient tous les deux en train de travailler.

Blaine était allongé sur son lit et permit à sa main de se balader entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit au week-end de punition. Blaine avait attaché les mains de Kurt à la barre avec son contrôle et deux écharpes. Une blanche, une noire. La présence physique de quelque chose le tenant en place, avait poussé Kurt vers le bord. Cela avait rendu sa torture plus intense. Blaine l'avait fait aller avec force, le faisant bondir sur sa queue, plus vite et plus fort que jamais. Kurt avait gémit et crié jusqu'à perdre sa voix. Il avait jouit encore et encore, épuisant son corps de la demande physique de la position et des orgasmes. Après son propre orgasme, Blaine avait mit le sex toy en Kurt. Le corps entier de Kurt avait tremblé et il s'était effondré par terre. Blaine lui avait donné 20 minutes et puis l'avait baisé encore. Cela avait été un week-end génial. Kurt avait définitivement gagné son voyage à Paris.

Blaine jouit fort à l'image dans sa tête et s'endormit. Peut-être que l'obscurité le laisserait dormir toute la nuit.

Elle le fit, mais à la place, un nouveau rêve apparut.

Blaine avait son dos contre un mur et embrassait quelqu'un. Des baisers passionnés, exigeants, désespérés. La langue dans sa bouche était douce et agréable, mais avait un goût différent. Différent de Kurt. Les baisers étaient chauds et grisants. Sa tête tournait et il était plein de désir. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans de magnifiques... yeux verts.

A ce moment, l'obscurité bondit à travers sa poitrine et l'envoya par terre. Blaine se réveilla abasourdi. Qu'avait-il rêvé ? L'obscurité lui criait dessus. _Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, nous sommes en danger._

Blaine retourna dans son lit. Il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec l'obscurité. Il se rendormit.

Le matin suivant, il se rappela du rêve.

Mais pas ce que l'obscurité avait dit.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Mike Huntel apparut à la porte du bureau de Blaine.

« Bonjour, Blaine. Comment se passent les choses ? »

« Très bien, monsieur. Merci. »

Mike entra et s'assit. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines depuis que Blaine était arrivé. Il était temps de le tester.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

« Des recherches d'arrière-plan pour l'un des cas de Greg Johnson. »

Mike hocha la tête. « Le cas Walker. Ça peut attendre. Je veux que tu observes une réunion avec moi. C'est un cas de divorce. Jamison vs. Jamison. La femme a voulu un divorce parce que le mari est un rat excité. Il couche avec chaque femme qu'il rencontre qui dit oui. Elle l'a supporté pendant des années, mais maintenant elle en a assez. Il possède plusieurs commerces et propriétés, mais comme tous les rats, il dit être ruiné et essaye de faire partir la femme avec un paiement en une seule fois d'un million de dollars. Une plaisanterie. Le truc est que nous n'arrivons pas à découvrir où il cache l'argent. Nous avons des enquêteurs sur le cas, nous avons un spécialiste financier qui y jette un regard. Rien. »

« Qui est l'avocat sur ce cas ? »

« Dave Taylor. »

Blaine ne dit rien. Dave Taylor ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimerait probablement pas l'idée qu'il vienne à la réunion, mais Mike décidait.

« Est-ce que Taylor croit que le mari cache quelque chose ? »

Mike fronça les sourcils. « Non. Il veut qu'elle se contente du million de dollars. Je lui ais dit que c'est hors de question. L'entreprise a une réputation à tenir. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Taylor lui avait toujours apparu comme paresseux.

Mike regarda sa montre. « Viens. »

Tout le monde était déjà assis et avait commencé quand Mike et Blaine entrèrent. Ils s'assirent silencieusement au fond de la salle. Taylor fronça les sourcils et s'agita dans son siège. Il n'aimait pas que Mike observe ses réunions et il ne voyait certainement pas pourquoi ce gamin stupide devait être là. Il jeta un regard méchant à Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce que Mike lui avait donné ce bureau ? Le gamin devait le sucer après le travail. Ou baiser sa bimbo de fille.

L'avocat de M. Jamison parlait.

« Ecoute, nous pouvons rester ici toute la journée, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir quelque chose qui n'existe pas. M. Jamison n'a pas le genre d'argent que sa femme semble penser qu'il a. Notre offre d'un million de dollars est très généreuse et cela a été une grande épreuve de la part de M. Jamison. »

Taylor soupira. « Je pense que nous savons tous que ce sont des conneries. M. Jamison a de nombreux actifs. Il n'est juste pas communicatif. »

Blaine observa Mme. Jamison. Elle avait des cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux bruns. Elle était jolie, mais elle semblait fatiguée, usée et triste. Ce connard lui avait apparemment fait traversé beaucoup. Elle lui rappelait sa mère.

M. Jamison était beau, et il le savait. Il avait un air orgueilleux et Blaine pouvait sentir sa confiance en lui. Il était convaincu que c'était fini. C'était évident qu'il mentait. Blaine regarda de nouveau la femme. Il se sentait désolé pour elle. Elle méritait plus d'argent pour supporter ce connard.

Taylor faisait une danse verbale avec l'avocat du mari. Blaine s'agita. C'était une perte de temps. Ce gars n'allait jamais raconter ses secrets. Mike regardait attentivement Blaine. Il se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Blaine ? »

« Le mari ment définitivement. »

Mike jeta un regard à Taylor, le mari, et puis à Blaine.

« Tu penses pouvoir lui soutirer la vérité ? »

Sans réfléchir, Blaine hocha la tête.

« Tu aimerais essayer ? »

Blaine regarda Mike avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que suggérait Mike ? Bien sûr qu'il pourrait soutirer la vérité de ce connard, mais cela voudrait dire le questionner directement. Comment était-il supposé faire ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais lui poser quelques questions ? »

« C'est légal ? »

Mike sourit. « C'est juste une réunion, pas une déposition formelle. L'information ne serait pas sur le dossier. Bien sûr... nous pourrons toujours l'utiliser. Une fois que c'est sorti, c'est sorti. »

Blaine regarda de nouveau la femme. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il pouvait voire la défaite dans ses yeux. Elle était prête à juste abandonner, prendre le million et rentrer chez elle. Blaine se retourna vers Mike.

« Bien sûr. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. » Mike sourit.

Mike se racla la gorge. « Excusez-moi. »

Taylor leva les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? « Oui ? »

Mike s'adressa à l'avocat du mari. « John, le cabinet accueille un stagiaire cet été. Ce jeune homme, Blaine Anderson. Il a observé, travaillé sur des cas, etc... Je réalise que c'est peu régulier, mais est-ce que cela vous embêterait s'il posait quelques questions à votre client ? Strictement en-dehors du dossier. Juste comme exercice d'apprentissage. »

Tout le monde regardait Blaine. Blaine essaya d'avoir l'air inoffensif.

John regarda attentivement Blaine. « Il est étudiant en droit ? »

Mike répondit. « Il va commencer son master à NYU à la rentrée. » John regarda son client. « Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

M. Jamison regarda Blaine avec amusement. « Non. Mais arrêter de me faire payer pendant que nous jouons à l'école. » John regarda Mike et haussa les épaules. « Très bien pour moi. »

Taylor avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. « Euh, Mike ? Je pense que c'est hautement inapproprié et... » Mme. Jamison interrompit. « Cela ne m'embête pas. » Elle regardait Blaine de la façon dont le faisait la plupart des femmes. Blaine lui sourit et la regarda fondre.

Taylor s'éloigna de la table et jeta son crayon. « Très bien, » grogna-t-il et il jeta un regard mauvais à Blaine.

Mike se tourna vers Blaine. Il était temps de voir si l'investissement sur ce gamin en valait la peine.

« Blaine, la salle est à toi. »

Blaine se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table. Son esprit galopait. Comment allait-il commencé ça ? Habituellement, quand il faisait quelqu'un lui dire la vérité, c'était seul à seul avec aucun témoins. La seule personne devant laquelle il avait fait ça était Kurt. Est-ce que qui que ce soit remarquerait ce qu'il faisait ? Comment est-ce que son grand-père s'en était tiré ? Soudain, l'obscurité en lui tournoya gentiment. De façon rassurante. Blaine y prit confiance et s'assit en face de M. Jamison.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

Jamison sourit. « Salut. »

Blaine décida que ce serait mieux d'apparaitre aussi peu menaçant que possible.

« Donc, l'économie a laissé des séquelles sur votre entreprise. » Une déclaration plutôt qu'une question. Jamison sembla surpris. « Exact. L'économie a été difficile ces quelques dernières années. La trésorerie a été basse de manière significative. »

Blaine lui sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. L'immobilier n'a pas été mieux. » Jamison bougea et se pencha vers Blaine en hochant la tête. « Absolument. Ça a été affreux. Je vais devoir vendre à perde pour trouver l'argent pour la payer. » Il jeta un regard méchant à sa femme.

Blaine sourit et hocha encore la tête. « Combien de propriétés allez-vous devoir vendre ? »

Jamison se lança dans un compte-rendu de ce qu'il possédait, ce qu'ils valaient et ce qu'il en aurait vraiment. Blaine continuait de hocher la tête en accord. L'aspirant. Taylor semblait s'ennuyer. La femme semblait inquiète. L'avocat de Jamison semblait amusé.

Mike était fasciné. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Blaine. Il attendait pour le bon moment.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Une fois que Jamison eut fini de fulminer sur son manque de fonds et ses pertes imminentes, Blaine s'engouffra. Il se pencha en avant et croisa le regard de Jamison. Mike regardait les yeux de Blaine devenir plus profonds de trois nuances.

« Vous ne devez pas vraiment vendre les propriétés à perte pour payer votre femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jamison regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Il se sentait confus et piégé. Et un besoin de dire la vérité.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que vous ne retirerez juste pas le million d'un compte secret pour la payer ? »

« Oui. »

« Où sont les comptes secrets ? »

« Deux sont dans une petite banque en Suisse. La banque de Noemie dans la ville de Bâle. Les trois autres comptes sont sur l'île de Turques-et-Caïques. »

« Est-ce que vous possédez des propriétés supplémentaires que votre femme ne connait pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Où sont... »

La pièce explosa.

L'avocat de Jamison commença à crier sur Taylor. La femme commença à pleurer et regarder Blaine dans un mélange de joie et de fascination. M. Jamison restait assis là en ayant l'air abasourdi et confus, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mike saisit Blaine et le tira en-dehors de la pièce. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant de rejoindre le bureau de Blaine.

« Bien joué ! »

Blaine sourit.

« Je sais que tu veux faire du droit des sociétés, Blaine. Mais tu devrais penser à du droit qui s'occupe plus directement des personnes. Du droit matrimonial et criminel. Tu as un truc avec les gens, Blaine. »

Mike commença à parler des bénéfices du droit matrimonial et criminel jusqu'à ce que Taylor apparaisse à la porte.

« Eh bien, David ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? »

« Un paiement cash de 10 millions de dollars pour Sheila. Elle peut garder la penthouse, la maison de vacances dans le Martha's Vineyard, le yacht en Floride et un chalet en France qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait acheté. Elle recevra 12 000 dollars par mois de pension alimentaire. » dit Taylor tout en regardant amèrement Blaine.

Mike sourit. « Bon boulot. Envoie lui une putain de facture. »

Taylor fronça les sourcils. « Oh euh. Ouais. » Il regarda Blaine. « Comment est-ce que tu... »

Mike interrompit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas commencer les papiers ? Nous ne voudrions pas que John change d'avis. »

« Mais... »

« Merci Taylor. Bon boulot. » Mike se détourna, signalant la fin de la conversation. Taylor le regarda, puis Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Blaine resta silencieux.

Mike regarda sa montre et se leva. « Eh bien Blaine, j'ai un déjeuner professionnel. Non travail aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. »

Blaine remarqua que Mike ne lui avait pas demandé comment il avait eu la vérité de Jamison.

Il regarda l'horloge. Il était 11h30. 17h30 à Paris. Il téléphona à Kurt.

« Blaine ? »

« Bonjour, magnifique. »

« Salut. »

« Tu es occupé ? »

« Mmm hmm. Mais c'est pas grave. Quoi de neuf ? »

Blaine dit toute l'histoire à Kurt. Quand il eut fini, Kurt était silencieux.

« Kurt ? »

« Je suis là. »

« Eh bien ? »

Kurt pouvait entendre l'excitation et la joie dans la voix de Blaine. Une fois encore, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de gâcher la joie de Blaine.

« Blaine... comment est-ce que tu as expliqué comment tu as fait dire la vérité à ce gars ? »

« Je n'ai pas expliqué. Personne n'a demandé. »

« Personne n'a demandé ? » Kurt était incrédule.

« Non. Personne n'a demandé. »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est étrange ? »

« Peut-être. Franchement, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait remarqué quoi que ce soit en-dehors de l'ordinaire. Tout ce que fait ét ait de poser des questions. »

Kurt décida de laisser tomber. C'était évident que Blaine était très heureux et content de lui. Kurt ne voulait pas ruiner ça. Surtout puisque c'était l'air le plus heureux qu'avait Blaine depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris.

Et, pour dire la vérité, Kurt se sentait coupable.

Coupable, coupable, coupable.

Il avait un nouvel ami.

* * *

Daveed était un architecte français que Kurt avait rencontré en se baladant dans le Louvre un samedi. Il avait 25 ans, était gay, célibataire et sous le charme de Kurt. Kurt avait dit clairement qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il était réticent d'arrêter de sortir avec Daveed. Daveed connaissait tous les vrais endroits de Paris, les endroits que les touristes ne trouvaient jamais. Il avait aussi un groupe d'amis excitant et chic. Être avec lui était exhaltant. Kurt se sentait glamour, sophistiqué et charmant. Il rappelait constamment Daveed qu'il était fiancé, mais Daveed ne le prenait pas en considération avec un mouvement de la main.

« Fiancé n'est pas marié, Kurt. Tu es trop jeune et sexy pour être attaché. Tu n'as pas encore vécu. Tu n'as pas encore aimé. Un amant n'est pas aimer. C'est ennuyant. Tu as besoin d'avoir plus d'amants. »

Malgré ses mentions constantes de Blaine, au fond de lui, Kurt savait qu'il faisait marcher Daveed. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aimait le nouveau cercle d'amis et les expériences qu'il avait vécu grâce à Daveed. Et il aimait combien Daveed le faisait se sentir magnifique. Kurt aimait les compliments, les contacts doux et les caresses légères. Blaine l'avait gâté et l'attention manquait à Kurt. Il voulait cette affection. Mais Kurt n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec Daveed, quelque chose qu'il rappelait à Daveed, quotidiennement. Daveed riait juste.

« Comme tu dis, Kurt. Mais je connais les hommes. Les hommes ont besoin de sexe comme d'air. Finalement tu commenceras à suffoquer et quand ça arrivera, j'attendrai pour t'aider à respirer de nouveau. »

* * *

Kurt soupira dans le portable. « Tu me manques Blaine. Vraiment. » Et c'était le cas. Daveed était un gentil remplaçant, mais il n'était pas Blaine. Personne ne pouvait être comparé à Blaine.

« Tu me manques aussi. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Est-ce que tu viens en août ? »

Kurt hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Août est un mois occupé pour la maison de mode. Nous commençons à sortir les lignes d'automne et d'hiver. En plus, je sais que tu m'as donné de l'argent, mais sérieusement. Plus de 1 200 dollars pour une visite d'un week-end ? Cela semble ridicule. »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule si nous pouvons être ensemble. D'ailleurs, nous avons dépensé ça pour juste deux chemises dans ta garde-robe. Si cela te fait te sentir mieux, trouve un billet moins cher. »

Kurt était silencieux. Il savait que Blaine luttait. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur sa force. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Coupable, coupable, coupable. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas de nouveau éblouir les avocats de HWV ? »

La tactique fonctionna. Blaine commença à spéculer quand Mike pourrait de nouveau demander ses services. Kurt garda ses inquiétudes pour lui. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Daveed se garer dans sa Mercedes Benz couleur argent. La voiture lui rappelait toujours d'envoyer un e-mail à Mercedes.

« Blaine, j'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Dîner avec un ami. »

A la surprise de Kurt, Blaine ne lui demanda rien d'autre.

« Okay. Je t'aime Kurt. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu me manques magnifique. »

« Tu me manques maître. »


End file.
